Full Moon
by Kyuubiwolf23
Summary: A legand is born two years after Naruto and Madara's final battle. They say he is a man others say he is a demon but some find out that this ninja is a true hero. On hold for the time being
1. Minato

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Kyuubi/Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

Smoke, blood, and gore filled Naruto's nose as he looked around him he saw the bodies of the once feared organization known as the Akatsuki. The band of rogue shinobi had fallen to the might of the Kyuubi. After capturing Naruto the Akatsuki had brought Naruto to their hideout and then began to try to remove the Kyuubi but they had failed to realize how far the Kyuubi and Narutowould go to stay alive. The bodies all had similar wounds each had claw marks all around their bodies but the killing blow had been a bite to the throat. The last three Akatsuki members each had their throat torn out by the Kyuubi.

Naruto was clutching his right arm knowing full well that it was broken, a set of huge claw marks had shredded his shirt, his jacket lay forgotten a few feet away from him, and his pants were torn in several areas.

As soon as the Akatsuki had brought him to their hideout and tried to remove his Bijuu, Naruto had lost all control of his body to the Kyuubi who had transformed Naruto's body into its five tail state the difference between this state and the four tail state where Naruto was like a raging monster the five tailed state had allowed Naruto and the Kyuubi's mind to merge for a short while making them a monster with both animal and human intelligence, the body also looked different then the four tailed state were the four tailed state was Naruto's body surrounded by a combination of the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's blood this time his body had grown a thick layer of reddish-orange fur and five tails with blood red eyes he looked for all the world like a young Kyuubi.

But this state took its toll on Naruto the chakra was too much for his body to with stand and now he was suffering internal injuries. His left arm was broken and useless, he could feel at least three ribs broken, and a broken foot all of these's injuries were due to the Kyuubi's chakra. The claw marks running from his right shoulder to his left side was the only injury he had received in the whole fight and the wound was dealt to him by none other than Madara Uchiha who now stood before in front of him but the founder of the Uchiha clan no longer looked human or as human as he once was. He had leaned Orochimaru's immortally jutsu and had implanted his own soul into the body of his great-grandson Obito Uchiha. Naruto just stared at his strongest opponent to date.

Madara felt the power flowing thru him after the Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body and started on its killing spree, killing the last three Akatsuki members left he had taken the opportunity to absorb the eight Bijuu's they had captured and transformed himself into the creature that know stood before the blond jinchuriki. Madara looked like a demon straight out of hell his body was covered in black fur with black scales underneath, his fingers and toes were tipped with three inch claws, a giant tail swung behind him, and horns sprouted from his head and body giving him an even more demonic look to him. Naruto was trying to muster up chakra but couldn't feel anything.

'_Kyuubi do you have any chakra left?'_

'**Sorry kit but we used up a lot of our chakra killing those three I don't even have enough to heal your wounds. Hell at this point even removing the seal would be pointless'**

'_Shit well how much chakra do we have if we were to combine the last of our chakra?'_

'**I would have to say if we put the last of our chakra together we could probably do two Fuuton Rasengans'**

'_So all we have left is a kamikaze move huh. Well what do you think Kyuubi shall we run and fight again another day or go down fighting?'_

'**Do you have to ask I would rather die than let this bastard live another moment'**

'_Yea let's go out with a bang!'_

'**Do you have any regrets about doing this kit?'**

'_Only two Kyuubi'_

'**Which are?'**

'_Not being able to accomplish my dream of being Hokage and not telling Sakura-chan that I love her but I think that a lot of people die with regrets so why not me'_

'_There may be a better way to end this then killing yourself'_

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard another voice other then the Kyuubi's talking to him. A bright light engulfed Naruto causing Madara to throw his hands up to protect his eyes then time stopped all together.

Naruto suddenly found himself in the sewer like room standing before the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto had a perplexed look on his face wondering how he got here against his will then he saw that Kyuubi had a majorly pissed off look on his face.

"Who was that Kyuubi? That's the first time I've heard someone else other then you talk to me and how did I get here?"

"**Look behind you kit you'll get your answers there"**

Naruto look more closely at Kyuubi and saw that the pissed off look he had on his face was directed to the wall behind him turning slowly Naruto saw a man leaning against the wall. The man had spiky blond hair with a Konoha leaf headband almost hidden under his blond bangs. He was wearing blue shinobi pants, a long sleeve blue shirt, a jonin vest, and a white cloak with red flames around the edge. Naruto looked the stranger up and down for a moment then as he stared at the strangers face reconnection spread across Naruto's face as he finally realized whose presence he stood in.

"You…you…you're the Fourth Hokage!"

The man pushed off the wall and approached Naruto and smiled. And Naruto felt for a moment like he was looking at an older version of himself as he stared wide eyed at one of the most one of famous Hokage's in the history of the leaf village.

"You are correct allow me to introduce myself my name is Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and I must say I'm very happy to see you again…son." Naruto's eyes widened even more than they already were, to the point that his eyes resembled dinner plates as he stared into the face of the man who had just called him son.

"Me, you mean to tell me that you're my father?" Naruto stared into his father's eyes and saw the raw truth reflected in his deep blue eyes and as the truth sank in Naruto bent his head down as anger and sadness began to bring his blood to a boil. But what he heard next brought Naruto's anger to the boiling point.

"**So the father has come back I've been wondering when you would wake up after all when you sealed me you sealed your own soul to. So tell us what this plan of yours is?"**

So the Kyuubi had known all along who his father was and never told him how many other people knew and kept from him. Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt two hands on his shoulders and as his father addressed the demon that he had sealed fifteen years ago in his own son.

"I'll explain later right now I have some things to explain to my son." Minato felt Naruto tense when he said the word son and looked down to see that Naruto was hanging his head.

"Naruto are you ok son?" Naruto lifted his head up and Minato was tears falling down his cheeks while anger and sadness were reflected in his eyes. Naruto then shook his father's hands off his shoulders.

"Don't touch me! How could you, how could you seal a demon in your own son and then leave him at the mercy of the village do you have idea what my life was like growing up huh!? I was living in a hellhole until I entered the academy every time my birthday rolled around while other kids got to celebrate their birthdays with their family and friends I was alone not only that but the villagers would all ways gather in mobs and beat me within an inch of my life the only people that showed me any kindness growing up were the Third Hokage, Sakura-chan, and Iruka-sensei when I entered the academy. So tell me 'dad' why did you do it and also what happened to my mother did she leave me when she saw that I had a demon inside me!?"

Naruto was panting having finished venting the worst of his anger then bent his head down and started to cry harder. Minato just stood there and took Naruto's verbal tirade letting his son vent the anger that he had every right to feel then he slowly walked up to his son and embraced him in a fatherly embrace. Naruto struggled for awhile then settled down and hugged his father. Minato had tears in his eyes he had never wanted Naruto to suffer as he apparently did as a child and the thought of his own son being treated that way made his stomach turn. But when Naruto started to hug him back the ill feelings he was having vanished and were replaced by the feelings of happiness just to be able to hold his son again.

As their sobs were finally brought under control father and son separated and looked at each other then Minato cleared his throat. "Naruto those are all far questions and I promise to answer all to the best of my ability ok." Naruto nodded and Minato gave a small smile.

"Alright to start off your mother did not leave you son. When your mother and I found out that we had a child on the way we were so happy but we had to keep it a secret. You see during the third great shinobi war were I earned my nickname I made a lot of enemies mostly Iwa ninja's and if they had gotten word that I had a wife with a baby on the way Iwa would have probably sent there ANBU to kill your mother. So to protect you and your mother I made the suggestion that after you were born and your mother recovered we would marry and announce your birth to the village."

As Minato finished his face became one of sadness and heartache. "But that's not what happened the day you were born Madara summoned the Kyuubi to attack the village his plan was while the Kyuubi attacked and all Konoha shinobi defended the village the Uchiha clan would attack from the inside. I had gotten wind of the plan from my sensei Jiraiya. That night when the Kyuubi attacked while the battle was going on your mother went into labor after a while she started to develop complications but there was nothing they could do all the doctors and nurses were busy with those injured in the fight your mother was able to finally bring you into this world but it took all her strength to do it as she slowly slipped away she asked to see you before she went as she held you I told her my plan to use the **Reaper Death Seal **and that I would be right behind her she understood that there was no way to kill the Kyuubi other than to seal it I couldn't use a adult because there chakra network was already developed and I couldn't use another child and have a family make a sacrifice that I couldn't make myself. So with the very last of her and chakra your mother placed a seal of her own on you then kissed you own the cheek and died still cradling you in her arms. Do you understand so far son?"

Naruto looked for the entire world like a lost little boy he had learned why he was denied the knowledge of his parents. It wasn't out of hate our cruelty it was to protect him from his father's enemies. He had also learned that he wasn't abandoned by his parents like he long thought and was told his parents had loved him and then died to both bring him in to this world and protect him and everyone else from harm. He now knew that his parents did lovehim enough to give their lives like any parent would. Naruto then looked at his father and smiled in understanding then walked over and hugged his father.

"I understand dad I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes." Minato than hugged his son and cried.

"Thank you son." Naruto then pulled away and smiled and Minato felt like he was looking in a mirror when Naruto smiled like that.

"So I guess this means that being Hokage is in my blood huh?" Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. It was then that Kyuubi who had been quit while he watched father and son reunite, he maybe a demon but even he wasn't cold heated enough to disturb a father and son who have been separated by death for fifteen years finally reunite. Kyuubi cleared his throat to get their attention and then they both looked at him.

"**As much as I am happy for this little reunion I think we should move on to what this plan of yours is?"**

Sighed knowing that Kyuubi was right. "Alright here it is Naruto you remember how I told you that your mother put a seal of her own on you right?"

Naruto nodded and Minato continued. "That seal had been passed down through the Uzumaki clan for generations you see the Uzumaki clan were not just skilled ninjas but powerful priests and priestess from the former whirlpool country. Now the seal was designed that if a person was to be possessed by a demon the seal would purify the demon and destroy it but should a person have a Bijuu sealed with in him and the demon tried to escape the seal would purify the demons chakra and merge the host body and the beast together. This seal will basically turn you into a fox version of a werewolf a werefox if you will but I can't make this decision for you it's one that you have to make on your own."

Naruto looked at his father in disbelief here was his own father asking him to become more of a monster then the village thought of him when he was a kid. He had worked hard to show them that he was not the demon fox and finally the village had started to accept him as a person after he showed them how much he cared for the village during the sound and sand invasion.

"So you want me to become the monster that the village thought I was is that what you are asking me."

"No that's not what I'm asking as I said the seal will purify the Kyuubi's demonic aura and merge his body and yours together all this will do is merge yours and the Kyuubi's chakra to were you will have unlimited chakra, you will also from my understanding be able to change into a fox at will and any other form that comes with this power. But that does not mean you will not be human you'll just have a special power much like the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's but instead of your powers being in your eyes this power will be throughout your body do you understand?"

"So basically it will be a bloodline trait."

"That's right a bloodline trait that will belong to your clan and your clan only. But you have to be careful as well."

"Why will there be something that kills me if I'm not careful."

"That's not it, from my understanding of the seal when I read how it works you could easily turn everyone in the world into a werefox but there's a catch they must be willing to be turned or nothing happens so keep this information close to your vest ok. So what do you want to do merge with the Kyuubi or probably kill yourself destroying Madara? The choice is yours son?"

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. "Well Kyuubi should we do it?"

Kyuubi looked like he was deep in thought wondering if he should do this he then sighed and opened his eyes. **"As much as I would love to be once again free to roam, live in peace, and cause the occasional tragedy I say we do it at least this way we both won't have to die."**

"Then it's agreed we do this together and together we will see the future and the end of Madara Uchiha." Naruto and Kyuubi smiled then started to laugh hardily. Naruto then turned to his father.

"So how do we start this merging thing?" Minato smiled as he saw the look of determination in his son's eyes.

"All you haveto do to start the process is remove the seal on the Kyuubi's cage and then you and the Kyuubi will be brought outside and the process will begin."

"Ok let's get started Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded showing that he was ready to begin. Naruto then walked over to the cage then looked back to his father who was standing there with a smile on his face.

"What will happen to you when I remove the seal dad?"

"My soul will be able to move on and I will be able join your mother and everyone else up in heaven."

Naruto ran back and hugged his father tears in his eyes. Minato returned the hug with his own tears falling on Naruto's head. "I love you dad."

"I love you to son and I know your mother loves you as well you have made us both very proud of you I hope you have a good life son."

"I will I'll make you guy's prouder by becoming the next Hokage." Naruto looked up at his father who smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy now get to work." Naruto nodded then ran to the Kyuubi's cage and jumped up and grabbed hold of one of the bars then he placed his hand on the seal and looked at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi then nodded which Naruto returned he then ripped the seal off and jumped down landing just as the cage door opened and the Kyuubi stepped forth.

**Well here it is my new story hope you all enjoy please review.**

**Oh! In case your wondering this story is rated M for league and future lemon**


	2. Naruto's Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be a very rich man oh well it's still awesome anime. **

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Kyuubi/Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait here's Naruto's transformation and the battle between Naruto and Madara. Also I forgot to include an Author's note on the last chapter the reason I rated this story M is for blood/gore, langue, and lemons later on and yes there will also be some humor in it. I should also tell you that this story may take a while to finish but I promise not to discontinue it. So I apologize if it takes me a while to update the story. I would also like to thank all of those that have summated there reviews and also added my stories to their favorites list and also this story to their story update I thank you all. Now enough with me and my mouth and on with the story.**

The outside world once again began to move as time began to move forward once again. Madara Uchiha lowered his arms as the blinding light faded looking towards Naruto where the source of the light had come from. Madara's blood red sharingan eyes widened in surprise there in front of him stood Naruto but the real shock was towering above him was the Kyuubi. Madara's started to chuckle it soon became a full blown maniacal laugh.

"So you've finally done it. You have broken free my pet now come and join the others in my body!" Said Madara still laughing unaware of soft light starting to shine form underneath Naruto.

The Kyuubi lowered into attack position and growled at Madara. Madara stopped his laughing and looked at the Kyuubi anger flowing throw him. "You dare bare your fangs at your master. Know your place Kyuubi!" Madara tried to use his sharingan to take control of the Kyuubi but to his horror the sharingan failed. '_How is this possible I have always been able to control the Kyuubi with my sharingan?'_

"**I am no longer yours to control Madara Uchiha by the end of today you will fall. NOW KIT!"**

Naruto didn't waste time to acknowledge the Kyuubi's shout to begin the merging process. Placing his hands together, he closed his eyes, and cleared his mind like his father had told him to do before the Kyuubi and he were thrown outside. The soft light that shined underneath him started to become brighter and brighter. Once again Madara threw his arms up to block the blinding light from his eyes. He then started to realize that something was wrong with him. Looking down at his feet what he saw made fear shoot though him. Where his once clawed and furred feet and legs were, were now replaced with his normal human legs and feet he then understood what was happening to him the demon beasts that he had with in him were being purified. Turning his head he looked for some place to hide to escape the purifying light he then saw a large hole in the floor only a few feet away from him hoping that in was dark enough that he could use to recover some of his power Madara made a run for it and jumped down the hole. Sure enough the hole was deep enough that the light did not penetrate and Madara leaned against the wall and tried to recover some of the power that he had lost to the purifying light but it was no use no matter how hard he tried he could not draw on the overwhelming power had. Madara looked at himself to see how much damage had been done both his legs and his outer forearms were now transformed back. Madara growled _'What the fuck was that I have never seen anything like that before.' _Madara took a deep breath trying to think what could cause the light that shone above him then it hit him. _'Wait I remember that a long time ago there was a clan of powerful priest's and priestess's could it be that that little shit up there belongs to their clan?'_

(With Naruto and Kyuubi)

The Kyuubi had looked at Naruto as he began the process the fait light that shined under Naruto had then became brighter and then traveled outward then curved and started to form a spiral. _'So this is the Uzumaki purification barrier that Minato was talking about I can already feel my demonic aura being purified.'_ The Kyuubi smiled as he felt the warmth of the light flow though him. He had never felt anything like it in his life he felt absolutely incredible. Looking back down at Naruto he saw something that made him smile a genuine smile thinking that when Naruto opened his eyes would be in for a real surprise. Then Kyuubi's body starting at the tails and rapidly spreading downward began to glow until all that was left of the greatest of all the demon beasts was a white glowing fox. Naruto had his eyes closed ready for anything he then heard a voice calling to him.

"Naruto, Naruto come on open your eyes there's some people who what to see you." Naruto recognized the voice and his eyes shoot open.

"Ero-Sennin is that you?" Naruto looked at the smiling face of his perverted sensei but not only him he realized there were three other figures standing with him. Naruto then recognized the old man standing beside Ero-Sennin.

"Hokage-jiji you're here to!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes as the Third Hokage smiled and nodded to Naruto. Naruto then looked at who else was standing there but he didn't get much of a chance before he found himself caught in a bear hug and heard a woman's voice and realized that the woman was also crying.

"Oh my baby boy… (Kiss)… I've missed you so much… (Kiss) … You've grown so much… (Kiss)… Look at you so much like your father… (Kiss) … I'm so happy that I can finally hold you again." Naruto's eyes had gone wide by this time as the woman's words made their way in to his brain and felt her kissing the top of his head as well as her tears soaking his hair. He then heard the familiar voice of his fathers.

"Come on Kushina-chan let the boy go your going to kill him like that." Naruto heard the amusement in his father's voice and he knew that his father was enjoying watching him get suffocated by the woman that he guessed was his mother.

"No! I'll never let him go again and you can't make me Minato-kun!" Naruto had to think of a way to get out of this death trap and an idea came to him he just hoped it would work.

"Mom I can't breathe can you ease up a little please." Naruto's voice came out muffled because his mother had his face pushed into the top of her chest. He then felt his mother still then let up on the death hug she currently had on him. Gasping for air Naruto then looked up into the blue sapphire eye's of his mother and saw them glittering with happiness and tears. Naruto then felt his mother let him go and stand back a little too where his father was standing and he was able to get his first look at the woman who gave him life. She had long red hair that came down to the small of her back; she was wearing high heel shoes that looked like the kind that Baa-chan wore, she had on black pants with an orange mini skirt, and a short sleeve dark blue shirt with a longer sleeve orange shirt underneath on and a jonnin vest. Naruto then walked over and looked at his parents as tears once again began to fall and lunged forward and hugged his mother. Naruto then felt his mother wrap her arms around his back and held him gently he then felt something hard and warm on his back he didn't have look he just knew that it was his father hugging both him and his mother. Naruto had never felt anything like he did at this moment in time he felt like he was home after a long journey and he never wanted to leave.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya just looked on at the little family who had been torn from each by death and now were reunited even if it was for a short while. "Never would I have thought that those three would be able to meet again. He has indeed grown into a fine young man Jiraiya."

"Yes he has sensei." Jiraiya smiled at the family before him as they separated. Minato led a weeping Kushina back to them tears in his eyes as well then they turned back to their son and Minato smiled.

"How are you all here I thought I would never see any of you again?" The small group just smiled even Kushina who had finally managed to control herself.

"We were allowed to come down and see you before you and the Kyuubi merged which…" Kushina looked up as did everyone else and saw the Kyuubi glowing white then his body seemed too exploded into tiny balls of light. The balls of light then gathered around Naruto and slowly entered his body. "…is beginning now. Soon you will have the power to save the world from Madara Uchiha just promise us that you will use this power to protect those you hold dear to your heart son."

"I plan on it mom. Oh and Ero-sennin." Jiraiya's eye brow twitched as everyone around him started to laugh. "Baa-chan wanted you to know in case you don't already she plans on giving you a royal beating when she see's you again for leaving her so you better be prepared." Jiraiya whet white as a sheet and had a look of pure terror on his face which caused everyone to laugh again before Kushina spoke up again.

"Sweetheart before we go and the merger is complete I have something for you." Kushina then bit her thumb then flipped through hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** There was poof of smoke and a huge fox appeared. The fox had to be as big as Gamabunta by Naruto's guess. The fox had black fur and luminous blue eyes. He then looked around to find the one who had summoned him. His eyes widened when his eyes fell upon a red haired woman.

"Kushina how did you?!"

"I thought you were dead?!" Said the fox dumbfounded to see his old master.

Kushina smiled and shook her head. "I did die but I was able to come back for today to see my son Jiro and now I would like to pass the fox summoning scroll onto him."

Jiro looked at the blond boy then leaned down to where he was eye level with Naruto. Jiro sniffed Naruto then smiled and looked back at Kushina.

"It would be an honor to serve under your son Kushina. But I do have one question why does he smell like a fox?"

"Well as you can see by the balls of light surrounding him and entering his body he is now becoming part fox. The balls of light were once the Kyuubi and now he and Naruto-kun will become one in one body."

Jiro looked at shocked at the news. "Are you saying that your son will become that demon fox that has given us such a bad name!?"

Kushina shook her and smiled again. "No my old friend the seal that I placed on him before I died has purified the Kyuubi's demonic aura he should look like a normal fox when he wants to only difference is that he will have nine tails." Jiro looked back to Naruto and sniffed once again looking for any trace of the Kyuubi's demonic aura after several sniffs Jiro smiled and looked at Naruto then turned his head and started to riffle threw his fur. He soon found what he was looking for and with the font of his massive jaw produced a large scroll and placed it at Naruto's feet.

"Here is the summoning scroll of the foxes now I have to ask do you have any other summoning contracts?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea I signed the toad contract."

"Which hand did you sign the contract with?"

Naruto raised his right hand and Jiro nodded. "Then you will have to sign this contract with left hand understand."

Naruto nodded in understanding then Jiro raised himself of the ground and smiled again. "Now that you have both the toad and the fox contract you should be able to summon both animals at the same time if you want. And now that my serves are no longer required I shall take my leave."

"Jiro wait I want you to do me one last favor." Jiro looked back at Kushina and nodded. Kushina smiled and went on. "I would like you to take my son to your valley so that he can train to use his new powers and the jutsu's that Minato and I are leaving him after he has finished with his battle here." She and Minato then produced two scrolls and tossed them to Naruto. The scrolls landed right beside the summoning scroll and came to a stop.

"It would be my pleasure Kushina I'm sure Mimiko would be delighted to have a pup around that she could teach to hunt and other things. Just summon me or any of the other foxes and we will take you to our home Naruto." Jiro was looking at Naruto chuckling at the thought of what Mimiko was going to saw when he told her. Kushina smiled then bowed to her old friend.

"Thank you oh great king of the foxes." Jiro smiled one more the disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked around and saw that only one last ball of light was left he then looked towards the small group of people who were his family and saw them starting to faded away. Naruto was suddenly filled with fear and sadness.

"Wait don't go there still so much I want saw to you guys so many things I what to know!" Sarutobi took his pipe out of his mouth and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto do not fear and don't be saddened we will always be looking over you and all of Konoha we will always be with you remember that."

Tears were streaming down Naruto's cheeks he then put on that fox like smile. "I will jiji and I want you all to know I love you all and I will make you all proud of me by claiming my dream of being Hokage."

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi smiled and finally faded away but not before leaving Naruto with some words of encouragement.

"You will make a fine Hokage Naruto." Sarutobi

"Ha I guess this means I get to go down in history as the man who trained two Hokage's" Jiraiya

"Hokage or not we are already very proud of you son." Minato and Kushina.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and expression became very serious he then reached out for the last ball of light and gripped it in his hand the small ball felt warm in his hand he then looked skyward. "I won't let you down." Naruto then shoved the ball into the middle of his chest. Pain instantly shoot threw Naruto's body but Naruto just gritted his teeth and took it. Naruto's hair started to change the tips of his blond hair turned red, the whisker marks on his cheeks became darker, orange red fur started to sprout along his sides, back, arms, and legs leaving his chest, feet, hands, abdomen, neck and face free of fur (A/n think of Goku super sayin 4), his nails on his fingers and toes grew into three inch claws, his gritted teeth started to change into fangs, Naruto's human ears retracted into the side of his head and two yellow furred fox ears with red tips sprang from the top of his head (A/n think Inyasha), then Naruto heard the distinct sound of cloth ripping as nine orange red furred tails tore their way through the back side of Naruto's pants. As the pain and light subsided Naruto opened his eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes streaked with red and slit pupils.

In his hole Madara had waited for the light to disappear. When he had seen the light disappear he jumped out of the hole ready to confront the little bastard who had sent him scurrying into some hole like a rat. Madara stood in shock at the figure in front of him. The figure looked like a cross between the Kyuubi and Naruto. The chakra and sheer power radiating off Naruto had Madara sweating bullets. Madara choked down his fear and reminded himself that he was still stronger.

"So you merged with the Kyuubi very cleaver but you are still no match for me Naruto Uzumaki!" Madara charged for Naruto already flipping through hand signs.

"**Fire style: Fire Sword Jutsu."** A sword made of fire appeared in Madara's hand. Madara swung the sword at Naruto; Naruto didn't even move a muscle. Madara smirked as the sword cut through Naruto blood spilled from the two halves the smirk on Madara's face became a frown as Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. _'A shadow clone then where is….'_ All of sudden a clawed hand sprang forth from the ground.

"**Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu." **Madara was then pulled underground up to his head. Naruto jumped out of the ground and turned to Madara. Madara then turned into a puff of smoke Naruto's eyes widened then felt pain shoot threw his chest looking down he saw a clawed hand coved in blood and gore. Turning around he saw Madara with a wide smile on his face.

"You thought you could beat me. Foolish boy I am the great Madara Uchiha there is no one who can beat me!" Madara then brook out in a maniacal laugh that reverberated thru the cave. Naruto just smiled.

"What are you smiling about you are about to die? I guess the thought of death has driven you insane. But before you die you should know what I plan to do once you are dead and out of my way. The Konoha and sand ninja's that are on their way here will find your corpse and while they are hear morning your death I plan on killing the Hokage and placing myself on the seat of power and that cute little pink haired kunoichi that you are in love with I plan to make her my little plaything." Again Madara's maniacal laugh could be heard thru out the cave. Naruto gritted his teeth and reached up and flipped through several hand signs before looking back at Madara.

"You aren't getting anywhere near Sakura-chan. **Fire style: Fire Prison Jutsu**." Instantly solid walls of fire appeared all around and above them. Madara looked around eyes wide. He then pulled his had out of Naruto and stared at four walls and ceiling made completely out of fire. Naruto fell to the ground blood running from his wound.

"What is this jutsu I've never even seen it before." Madara then created two shadow clones. The clones already knew what to do while one ran at the nearest wall the other one started to tunnel underneath the ground. As soon as the clone tunneling was not even two inches into the ground it caught fire and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The one that was running at the wall flipped through hand signs.

"**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** A dragon of pure water appeared and rushed towards the fire wall when the dragon touched the wall in instantly evaporated into stem. The clone dispelled having used up its chakra. Madara looked at Naruto hate evident on his face. "What kind of jutsu is this you-son-of-a-bitch?" Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh only it came out a rasping wheezing sound. "It's a jutsu that the Kyuubi knew it was in the back of his mind because it was unimportant to him which is why you never knew it. Another thing I won't be the one dying today you will. And lastly my name is not Naruto Uzumaki it's Naruto Namikaze." Naruto then turned into a puff of smoke.

"A SHADOW CLONE THEN THAT MEANS!! NO!!"

Outside the fire prison Naruto stood looking at it he then felt the sensations from the clone he had fooled Madara with. "I was going to drag this out longer but when you threaten Sakura-chan you die quickly." Naruto then started to gather chakra into his palm. A familiar ball of chakra appeared Naruto then began to channel wind chakra into the rasengan and continued to pump all the chakra he could into the Fuuton Rasengan until it was the biggest most powerful Fuuton Rasengan he had ever produced.

"This is for all the people you hurt in the name of your sick game for power. My mother, my father, Ero-Sennin, and Sasuke." Naruto then channeled chakra into his feet and started to run at the prison.

"MADARA IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO HELL AND WHEN YOU GET THERE YOU CAN LICK THE DEVILS ASS NOW DIE!!"

"**FUUTON RASENGAN!!"**

Naruto slammed the wind rasengan into the side of the fire prison the wind immediately started to make flames burn hotter and fiercer. Inside Madara heard Naruto's battle charge then he saw the walls starting to close in then the walls started to rotate counter-clock wise turning the square prison turn into a spiraling tornado of flames. In a matter of minutes Madara was engulfed in flames he could feel his skin starting to blister and cook could smell what was remaining of his fur burning. Madara then let out a high pitched scream then it was silenced forever. Outside Naruto watched as the tornado of fire spiraled upward and burned a hole in roof he then heard Madara scream then all was quiet. The fire slowly died down until only embers and ashes remained.

"It's over now the world's safe and that's good because I'm tired." Naruto then walked away to a large out cropping of rock he then spotted something glittering in the sunshine from the hole in the roof walking over Naruto leaned down and picked up the necklace that Tsunade had given him he put on then started back over to the rock cropping. Removing some of the stones he found the three scrolls that he had hidden earlier undamaged sighing in relief he took out the two smaller scrolls and put them in his pocket he then took the larger scroll and laid it on the ground and unrolled it Naruto looked over some of the names on the scroll until he saw a name that brought a tear to his eye the name 'Kushina Uzumaki' was written there it made him remember a name he saw on the toad summoning scroll even at the time he was to existed on learning a new jutsu he still remembered the name 'Minato Namikaze' on the scroll. "So now I have both mom's and dad's summoning scrolls." Naruto smiled then with the tip of one of his claws he sliced open the end of his left thumb then singed the summoning scroll. After finishing signing the scroll Naruto then made the appropriate hand signs then slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** A load poof and smoke filled the cave Naruto leaned down and picked up the summoning scroll not bothering to look at the fox he just summoned when he turned back to the fox he had expected to see Jiro again but this time a different fox appeared. The fox was a beautiful snow white with the same eyes as Jiro.

As Naruto and the fox looked at each other Naruto shifted back to his human form he then felt the energy drain out of him and he dropped to one knee.

"I see you're not used to your new body you must be extremely tired come on I'll take you home." The fox then leaned down next to Naruto who grabbed onto the side of the fox and used the last of his strength to jump onto the fox's back he then collapsed and felt the fox's warm fur on his now cold skin and buried himself deeper into that warmth.

"Who are… (yawn) …you?" Naruto felt his eyes getting heavy but heard the fox's reply.

"Mimiko queen of the fox's and Jiro's mate I'm very pleased to meet you Naruto Namikaze." And with that Mimiko and Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke.

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Sai, Temari, Konkaro, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba where all racing towards the Akatsuki hideout with Sakura and Pakuun in front leading the way.

'_Hang on Naruto where coming don't you dare die on me you hear me don't you dare.'_ Sakura had tears in her eyes she and the rest where moving as fast as they could hoping they weren't too late.

'_Naruto I still have to tell you how I feel about you I need to tell you I love you'_

**Authors Note: hope you enjoyed the new chapter in the next chapter we find Naruto and the others…hmm I think I'll keep it a secret until next time. Please review it really helps me try harder to make the story better. Oh before I forget if any of you have seen the Naruto Shippuden Movie I have only one commit about the ending.**

"**FUNNY AS HELL I CAN NOT BELIVE SHE ASKED NARUTO THAT AND HE AGREED SAKURA IS GOING TO HAVE HIS ASS!" **

**I mean I could not stop laughing. Well until the next chapter this is Kyuubiwolf23 signing out **


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be a very rich man. **

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

_Thoughts_

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews keep um coming I really enjoy reading them also sorry for the long wait to update I took a week off from righting and while at the local bookstore I came across a manga series that looked interesting so I picked up the first book read a little of it liked it picked up the last volume thumbed through it loved the ending so I bought the manga series then when I got home I found some of the episodes on what used to be stage 6 watched some of the episodes and died laughing at some. It reminded me of three great anime's I've seen. So I can tell you if like Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, and Naruto then you might like BUSO RENKIN check it out you just might like it well any way enough with that here it is the next chapter of Full Moon please read on I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I plan to update real soon so until then hope you have a great summer, keep reading, and please review. NARU/SAKU FOREVER!! **

As the rescue team approached the Akatsuki hideout all Sakura could think about was arriving to late and finding Naruto dead. Tears once again welled up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. The team soon reached a huge boulder resting up against the side of a cliff blocking what had to be the Akatsuki hideout. Looking up they saw smoke coming from the top of the cliff. Jumping to the top of the cliff they saw a huge smoldering hole in the ground.

"Neji, Hinata check to see if it's trap." Said Gai in a quiet voice so as not to alert the enemy. Neji and Hinata nodded and activated there byakugan then looked through the ground to see a huge cave underneath them. They both looked around to see if they could see any traps or an ambush waiting for them. As they continued their survey of the area when suddenly they both stopped in their tracks and looked back at the group fear and horror evident on their faces. The rest of the group saw their expressions and suddenly thought the worse.

"What is it? Is Naruto alright?" Asked Sakura who was beginning to think that she had lost Naruto.

Both Hyuga's just looked at the others and shook their heads then Neji addressed the group. "We don't know we couldn't find a trace of Naruto but there is something you should see." With that both Neji and Hinata led the way to the gaping hole and jumped down. Sakura quickly followed with the others behind her as she landed on the cave floor she quickly looked around for any signs of Naruto but what she and the others saw made them cringe there on the ground were what remained of the Akatsuki each of them laying face down in pools of what could be nothing else but dried blood. Walking over to the nearest body Sakura flipped the body over to revile a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face nearby she saw five other bodies each and orange hair and piercings. Each had the same kind of wounds slash marks all across the body with their throats torn out. Sakura stood up and fisted her hands to calm herself. Sakura suddenly became aware of someone beside her. Looking to her left side she saw Kakashi standing there.

"Are the rest of the bodies like this?"

Kakashi nodded while looking at the body of the Akatsuki member. "Yea there all the same I wonder if somehow the Kyuubi got lose."

Sakura only shrugged and looked around as the others searched the cave. "Have you found any trace of Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi just shook his head. Again tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Kakashi noticed and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sure Naruto's fine he's probably fast asleep behind…" The rest of what Kakashi was about to say was lost as Pakkun suddenly called everyone.

"Over here I think I may have found Naruto." Everyone rushed over to where Pakkun was. Sakura was the first one there and saw the little dog sitting next to a torn and blood stained black and orange jacket. Sakura suddenly fell to her knees and reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the jacket and clutched it close to her and started to cry into the jacket. The rest of the group watched as Sakura cried and clutched Naruto's jacket. Lee bent his head as tears began to fall down his face. The women turned and started to cry into one of the men's shoulder. Ino cried into Choji's shoulder, Tenten into Neji's, Temari into Shikamaru's, and Hinata into Kiba's all the men did their best to calm the women down but they too had tears in their eyes the only ones able to control their tears were Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Gaara, Kankaro, and Gai. But silently their souls cried everyone was saddened for the loss of a friend, and a student, but for one of them it was the loss of a loved one.

Kakashi looked at Pakkun with a sad expression. "Is that all you fond?"

Pakkun shook his head he could hear the sadness I Kakashi's voice. "No I found Naruto's scent here then it seems that he was in a fight then walked over to that out cropping of rocks over there…" Pakkun and Kakashi tuned to look at the out cropping "…and that's where I found a strange scent also Naruto's sent seemed different to."

Kakashi suddenly had a confused look on his face. "Strange how do you mean?"

"Naruto's sent was normal here but then it changed I could still tell it was Naruto's but it smelled like a fox as well."

Now Kakashi was getting nervous. "Did it smell like the Kyuubi?"

Pakkun shook his head. "No I remember what the Kyuubi smelled like this smell was like Naruto and a fox together I also picked up the scent of a fox over by the outcropping."

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt something soft and warm wrapped around him. Naruto felt so comfortable that he didn't want to wake up suddenly the events of the past battle and the white fox who called herself Mimiko and then falling asleep on Mimiko's back flashed through his mind. Naruto eyes shoot opened but was forced to shut them quickly as bright light stabbed at his eyes. Slowly Naruto once again opened his eyes allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. As Naruto's vision returned to him he looked around to find him asleep in the front entrance of a cave then looking down he saw he was still on Mimiko's back with her tail wrapped around him. Mimiko felt Naruto stir and raised her head and looked at the blond on her back and smiled.

"So you finally woke up."

Naruto looked and saw Mimiko smiling at him he then scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Sorry about that. How long was I asleep?"

"You don't have to be sorry and you were only asleep for an hour." Naruto sighed with relief then a thought struck him and sent fear shooting down his spine.

"Oh shit! The others don't know what happen I need to go back so I can explain what happen if I don't Baa-chan and Sakura-chan will kill me when I get home!" Naruto made to get up but fell right back on Mimiko's back.

"Woe there you shouldn't strain yourself your still recovering for your transformation now take it easy we'll help you get word back to your friends." Said Jiro who had just walked up to them from outside his face was filled with concern for both Naruto and Mimiko.

"Right now though I don't think you should return to your village in your state, you still have much to learn about your new body and the jutsu's that your parents left you, so why don't let one of our foxes take a message back for you would that be acceptable."

"I guess so but I want them to be able to contact me if there in trouble with my new powers I should be there if trouble happens." Jiro thought about Naruto's request then had an idea and ran back outside. Naruto was curious about were Jiro went and sled off Mimiko's back. Mimiko felt Naruto slid off her back and looked down at him.

"Be careful I don't think you're strong enough to go wondering around yet."

Naruto looked at Mimiko. "No disrespect Mimiko but what are you my mother."

Mimiko just smiled then bent her head and nuzzled Naruto then straightened up and looked at Naruto. "As a matter of fact I am."

Naruto's eyes went wide at this explanation. "Huh! What do you mean you're my mother?!"

Mimiko just smiled. "You and the Kyuubi are merged together right?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Well while you were asleep Jiro and I talked about it and since you are now part fox and have no parents we thought we might as well take you in as our own pup that is if you want to of course?"

Naruto could hardly believe what he was hearing here was the queen of the foxes asking if she and her mate could adopt him as one of their own. Tears began to fall down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto was incredibly happy right now he had spent his whole life up till now not knowing who his parents were now on the same day that he got to meet his parents he was asked if he would become someone's son. Mimiko noticed Naruto's tears and like any mother would, bent her head down and started to lick Naruto's tears off his cheeks. "Naruto are you ok did you not want to belong to our family."

Naruto shook his head then looked at Mimiko and smiled. "I'm alright it was just so sudden but I'm alright now…mom." Mimiko blinked in surprise then smiled and nuzzled Naruto again which Naruto returned with a hug to her muzzle. Jiro was watching the touching scene in front of him and smiled then cleared his throat. Mimiko straightened and looked at Jiro with an aggravated look on her face.

"Jiro how long have you been standing there." Scolded Mimiko. Jiro just smiled at his mate's scolding and walked up and gave her a lick to her muzzle then chuckled.

"Not long I came in when Naruto called you mom. So I guess he's agreed to let us adopt him then." Mimiko sighed then smiled and placed her head under Jiro's and rubbed up against him.

"Yes he has and I know he'll make a good son." Now it was Naruto's turn to clear his throat.

"So dad what did you run off for?" Jiro and Mimiko broke apart and started at their son before Jiro walked over to the side of the cave and brought back a small sliver fox.

"This. You can use this little fox to send a message to your friends and let them know that you're alright and she can also come and get you should they need your help."

"What about her parents?"

"Her parents were killed by the snakes three years ago so she's perfect for the job."

"Oh, So what's her name?"

"She doesn't have a name why don't you let one of your friends name her and take care of her I know you'll pick a good home for her."

Naruto looked at the little fox and smiled. _'Thank god I'm saved now Baa-chan and Sakura-chan won't kill me when I return home. And dad's right I know just the person to give her to.'_ Naruto then sat down on the ground and pulled out two scrolls, and a brush. Naruto then unrolled one of the scrolls to reveal a blank page he then unscrewed the side of the scroll to reveal a small opening filled with ink. Naruto dipped his brush into the ink and began writing a message to the others. Naruto was thankful that Ero-Sennin had taught him how to be prepared during his first training trip. After he was finished he closed the side of the scroll then rolled the scroll up and tied it tight. Naruto then gave the fox the scroll and pulled out a picture from one of his pockets thankful that the picture wasn't torn up during the fight.

"Take this scroll to this girl right here if she is not in the cave then take it to this man ok." Naruto was showing the fox a picture of him, Sakura and Kakashi after they had completed the second bell test he first pointed to Sakura then to Kakashi. The fox nodded and in a small poof and a small cloud of smoke was gone. After the little fox was gone Naruto unrolled the other scroll that he had taken out, there was a poof and a small cloud of smoke when the smoke cleared there lay a new pair of pants, boxers, two shirts, a jacket, and a new leaf headband. Naruto looked at his adopted parents who got the message and walked to the mouth of the cave and turned their backs to Naruto blocking all view from the outside. Naruto then pulled out the two scrolls that his real parents had given him and set them on the ground he then stripped off his torn pants, boxers, and sandals. Naruto then quickly pulled on his new boxers and pants then put on a mesh shirt then pulled his black t-shirt on then his jacket and finally his headband and sandals he then picked up the two scrolls and smiled.

"Alright tomorrow I'm going to start my training." Jiro and Mimiko turned around and saw Naruto in his new clothes and just smiled and chuckled.

(Back with the rescue team)

Kakashi was thinking over why Naruto's sent smelled like a fox's when all of a sudden there was a small poof and a small cloud of smoke. Everyone looked over at the smoke cloud and saw a small silver fox with golden yellow eyes and a scroll in its mouth. The fox then looked around at the people standing around in the cave. Its eyes then landed on Sakura and walked over to her. Sakura had heard the poof and looked to find the source like the others to see a small silver fox with a scroll in its mouth when the fox spotted her it started to walk over. The fox stood in front of Sakura then laid the scroll at Sakura's knees gave a small yip while waging its tail. Sakura reached out and picked the scroll up and opened it as she read her eyes widened and tears ran down her cheeks she then closed the scroll and hugged it to her chest then placed it in her weapons pouch. The rest of the group watched in silence as Sakura read the scroll the fox laid at her knees they then watched her hug it then place the scroll in her weapons pouch she then picked up the little fox and hugged it as well. Ino had had enough of the silence and spoke up.

"Well come on what did the scroll say and who sent it come on forehead!"

Sakura scowled at Ino then stuck her tongue out at her friend. "It was from Naruto and it said he was alive and well. It also said that he was going on training trip and that he would be back in a few years Ino pig." Again tears fell down but a smile was on her face. _'Thank god he's alive I still have chance to tell him'_ everyone was smiling and shouting happily that there friend was alive. Finally Kakashi walked over to Sakura a smile evident under his mask. "Sakura did Naruto say anything else and what is with the fox?" Sakura looked down at the little fox in her arm smiling when she saw that she was cuddled up against her and fast asleep.

"Yes he did he said that he wasn't going in to detail with it right now but said not worry about him and as for the fox Naruto said that she was mine to keep and if me our Konoha need him just send her and she would find him but only if it's emergency but there was also a strange request."

Kakashi had a curious look present on his face as he looked at Sakura then softly petted the little fox causing her to purr. "What was the strange request that Naruto made?"

Sakura looked at everyone else in the cave and saw those present placing letter bombs all over the cave to destroy and eliminate any trace of the once feared organization. "It's a request for Master Tsunade he says that he knows who his parents are and that he forgives everyone for keeping it a secret from him and if she wants she can announce it to the whole village if she wants to. I didn't think Naruto knew who his parents were do Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No I don't when I asked the Third Hokage when I took you, Naruto, and Sasuke as my team all he said was that Naruto was an orphan found on the orphanage doorsteps and that's about it."

Sakura thought long and hard for a while thinking the matter over. "Maybe the Third Hokage did know and that if the knowledge of Naruto's heritage was to come out someone might try and exploit his bloodline." Now it was Kakashi's turn to think. "You know I think your right Sakura maybe the reason no one knew he's parents were was because the Third Hokage thought someone might take advantage of Naruto or quiet possibly kill him." Sakura nodded her head then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the rest of the team walking over to her and Kakashi" Were all done here the only thing left to do is to ignite the bombs then this place will be blown sky high." Said Kiba looking glad to get out of the cave and start on the trip home. Looking around Sakura saw that almost every square inch of the cave was covered in letter bombs. She then looked to the rest of the group and saw Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankaro, and Lee waiting underneath the hole in the roof but they weren't looking at the sky or the group now walking over to them they were looking at a small pile of what looked like dirt. As the group joined the five under the hole Sai then asked the question that everyone else was thinking.

"What are you all looking at?"

The five in question looked at the group then pointed to the pile of dirt. "It's just dirt what's so special about it?" Asked Ino.

Shikamaru then spoke up. "It's not dirt it's ashes something was burned here when the hole was made." The group looked at each other each wondering about the ashes Pakkun then stepped forward and sniffed the ashes then looked at Kakashi. "It smells human but it also smells like a demon as well I don't know who this was." Then something that she had read in Naruto letter popped into Sakura's head. Handing the fox to Ino who was standing the closest to her which caused the little fox to wake up. She then rummaged in her weapon pouch and found Naruto's scroll. She opened it then read though it until she came to what she was looking for and read it out loud.

"As you may have noticed in the cave the Akatsuki are dead I won't go into the details right know but you should also know that the pile of ash you find are all that's left of Madara Uchiha again I won't go into the details just know that the Akatsuki are now gone I will be back stronger then before so until we meet again I hope you and everyone else become strong shinobi. Naruto. P.s. I forgot to tell you but the little fox needs a home and name so I thought of the only one to give her a good home I know you will give her a good home Sakura-chan please take good care of her again if you need me just send her and she will find me."

Sakura closed the scroll put it back in her weapon pouch then took the little fox back from Ino. "So what are you going to name her forehead girl?"

Sakura again stuck her tongue out at Ino but smiled and looked at the little fox and saw that she was looking at her to. "I was thinking Tokiko." Tokiko let out a yip showing that she was happy with her name Sakura smiled then looked at the rest of the group and saw that they were ready to go. Nodding that she was ready Sakura followed the group out of the cave until only Kakashi and Pakkun were left. "Well Kakashi if you don't need me I'll be going." Kakashi nodded to the ninja dog. "Thanks for all your help." Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi stood there thinking for a minute _'I'm glad you're alive Naruto make sure you come back strong because I plan to test your strength when you do.'_ Kakashi then looked around the cave once more and saw that everything was in place he then took out a kunai knife with a letter bomb attached to it then threw it at the farthest wall then jumped out of the cave and ran to the edge of the cliff just as the first explosion erupted. Kakashi didn't look back as explosion after explosion sounded behind him he soon caught up with the rest of the group who had taken off before the first explosion took place. When the group was a good mile away they stopped and looked back all they could see were deep forest and a column of smoke rising above the tree line.

"That's the end of the Akatsuki finally." Said Yamato

Kakashi nodded and breathed a sigh of relief that the greatest threat to the world to date was finally put to rest. Soon the group was on the move again running towards Konoha.

(In Konoha)

Tsunade was looking down at her paper work but not really seeing it she had too much on her mind what with Naruto's kidnapping and her rounding up all shinobi she could to go rescue him. She sighed then leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling she then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the door opened and Shizune walked in with the rescue team that she had sent after Naruto. Looking around she saw that they were all smiling she then turned to Sakura and saw that she had a small silver fox in her arms.

"Well let's hear your report." Said Tsunade leaning forward putting her chin on top of her hands. Sakura stepped forth then placed Tokiko on the desk she then got Naruto's scroll out of her pouch and handed it to Tsunade then stood back and waited for her reaction. Tsunade opened the scroll Sakura handed her and read the note her eyes widened when she read that Naruto knew who his parents were after getting over the shock Tsunade could only smile as she on and read that Naruto understood why he was never told she read on and finally reached the end then closed the scroll and looked at the group of people gathered around her desk. "I suppose you all what to know who Naruto's parents are now huh." Everyone started to nod their head. Tsunade smiled and shook her head then looked at Shizune.

"Shizune are all shinobi back from their missions and patrols?"

Shizune looked at the clipboard in her hand then looked back at Tsunade. "Yes all shinobi have returned to the village."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Good have all shinobi form Genin to ANBU gather in the council room please also I need you to bring me a box in the Hokage library marked Yondaime."

Shizune bowed and left the room to see to her tasks. Tsunade then turned her attrition to the group in front of her and smiled. "Kazekage-sama you and your siblings are also welcomed to the meeting if you wish." Gaara smiled and nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama we would like that very much."

Sakura then spoke up. "Master Tsunade are you going to oblige Naruto's request?"

Tsunade smiled at her student. "To some existent Sakura the shinobi of the village will be told for now but not the whole village and before you ask I will tell all of you at the meeting now get going." The group nodded then they turned to leave as Sakura was about to leave with the little fox in her arms Tsunade walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura I almost forgot to ask but did you name this little cutie here?" Tsunade then placed a hand on the foxes head and scratched its head causing the little fox to purr. Sakura smiled at the little fox and nodded her head. "Yes I named her Tokiko." Tsunade smiled then motioned for Sakura to follow her out the door. As Sakura and Tsunade walked down the hall to the council room Tsunade spoke. "That's a good name for her and like Naruto said I know you will give her a good home."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you master but I also have a request."

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "And what would that be Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at Tokiko and smiled then scratched her behind the ear causing the little fox to purr again. "Would you allow me to move into Naruto's apartment?"

Tsunade quickly hid the smile on her face and asked in a calm voice. "Now why would you want to do that? Is it because you love him hmm?"

Sakura looked at her master her face a deep shade of red. "No it's not that it…it's just be…cause." Sakura saw her master wasn't buying it if the smile on her face was anything to go by she then turned her head down. "How did you know?"

Tsunade let out a laugh. "Sakura I could tell that you were falling in love with him when he first came back from his training trip now all you have to do is tell him how you feel."

Sakura lifted her head up and smiled at her master. "I plan to the second he comes home that's why I what to move into his apartment so that I clean it up and when he does come home he will have a warm home to come home to instead of a cold apartment." Tsunade smiled and then hugged Sakura to her side. "I'm sure he will love it and I'm absolutely sure that the two of you will be happy together."

As they neared the council room they separated and saw Shizune standing in front of the closed doors with a box in her hands on the other side of the door they could hear voices coming from the room. "Is everyone here?" Shizune nodded her head and handed the box to Tsunade. "Yes Tsunade-sama as you requested all shinobi from Genin to ANBU are present.

Tsunade nodded and opened the doors then turned to Shizune and Sakura. "Well let's get this show on the road."

Inside the council room the voices and conversations came to an abrupt end as Tsunade walked in followed closely by Shizune and Sakura many of the kunoichi gathered saw Tokiko in Sakura's arms and squealed at how quite she was. As Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura approached the front of the room Sakura could see that not only the ninja of the village had gathered for the meeting but also the council members as well. Tsunade continued to her seat at the head of the council table and put the box down in front of her. Shizune and Sakura found two empty seats up front saved for them by Ino and the others. After everyone was quite and seated again the council members focused their attention on Tsunade.

"Why have you called this meeting Tsunade we need to have the next patrol go out and monitor the borders." Said Koharu

"Yes it is very dangerous to have all shinobi here when an attack from one of neighboring nations could come at any moment." Said Homura

Tsunade just smiled and looked at the council members. "I am very well aware of the dangers this meeting presents so I promise to be brief." Donzo, Koharu, and Homura nodded their heads in agreement and motioned for Tsunade to continue. Tsunade turned her head to the crowd gathered before her. "As many of you know Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped earlier today by the Akatsuki." There were many gasps and mummers at this news. "We had sent a rescue team to save Naruto but when the team got there the fond no trace of Naruto and the Akatsuki dead so for now there is no immediate danger to the Fire country or any of the other countries." Cheers erupted from the crowd and the council members were smiling. Then Donzo addressed the issue. "So the demon brat and the Akatsuki finished each other off this is truly good news." Tsunade turned to Donzo and gave him an evil smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you Donzo but Naruto is alive and well."

Donzo's, Koharu's, and Homura's smiles faded. "That demon is still alive where is he?" asked Koharu

Tsunade's smiled never left her face. "From the letter we received he is on a training trip and will back as soon as possible the fox that Sakura is carrying is a way for us to communicate with him should we need his help."

"Why would we need his help it was because of him that we lost the Uchiha bloodline I say we banish him from this village." Said Homura not noticing the cold stares he and the other council members were receiving form the ninja's gathered. Tsunade gave the council members each a cold stare then stood up and opened the box.

"I had a feeling you three would try to do that so I had Shizune retrieve this from the Hokage library. In this box are documents sealed by the Forth Hokage himself." Again mummers and whispers sounded around the room until Tsunade raised her hand asking for silence the room once again fell quite. "As many of you know the Fourth Hokage died defeating the Kyuubi now many of you were told that the fox was killed but that was a lie. The truth is that the Kyuubi was sealed in a newborn infant and that infant was Naruto." Shouts came from the Genin and some of Chunin who were gathered reverberated through the room. Again Tsunade raised her hand and again silence fell on the room. "Please all your questions will be answered in time now allow me to finish." When no one spoke up Tsunade continued. "The reason that only the ones around at the time knew the truth and could not tell you was because the Third Hokage decreed that no one tell you. The reason behind the decree was so that you could all get to know the real Naruto and not see him as the fox but apparently most of the older ninjas did not see it that way."

Sakura looked around the room and saw that a lot of the older Chunin and older Jonin were looking down apparently in shame for the way they treated Naruto in the past. Sakura then heard Tsunade continue. "But I'm pleased to see that this village no longer looks down at Naruto and I'm proud that many of you were able to let go of your hate for the fox and see the young man behind the fox. But that is not why I called this meeting so I will get back to the subject of this meeting. Now again these document were sealed by the Fourth Hokage the reason for this was because unknown to many the Fourth had a secret fiancé who was pregnant with their first child the reason for the secretary was because the Fourth had made many enemies in Iwa and so for the safety of his future wife and child the Fourth lord and the Third Hokage kept it a secret from everyone." The crowd gathered was lessening intimately to what Tsunade was saying then it struck Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all at the same because all three literally jumped out of their seats and shouted at the same time. "NARUTO'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S SON!!"

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Naruto Uzumaki's true name is Naruto Namikaze and if any of you have any doubts I have Naruto's birth certificate right here." Taking out a scrap of paper Tsunade read out load.

"Name: Naruto Namikaze

Parents: Father Minato Namikaze

Mother Kushina Uzumaki

Date of birth October, 10

Time of birth 08:45 pm

Place of birth: Konoha General Hospital

Doctor who delivered: Tsunade"

As Tsunade finished reading Naruto's birth certificate Kakashi spoke up. "So I had my sensei's son under my care all this time."

Tsunade smiled at him. "That's right Kakashi truthfully I'm surprised you weren't able to see it Kakashi I looks a lot like his father."

Now that Kakashi thought about it in those terms he had to laugh at himself for not seeing it _'I always knew you had the potential to become a great Hokage Naruto I guess that's because it's in your blood and its true you do look a lot like you're father Naruto.'_

Kakashi was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Tsunade speak again. "Now this is to be kept secret until Naruto returns no one outside shinobi rank is to be informed there are still some in Iwa who hate Minato and would not think twice about starting a war with us just to get to Naruto so again this information is top secret you are dismissed." With that all ninjas got up and started to leave the council room everyone talking excitedly about what they had just learned as the last shinobi left leaving only Gaara, Kankaro, Temari, Sakura, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, and the others behind.

"The Fourth Hokage's son or not that demon should be killed when he returns!" Said Donzo

"I agree he should be either killed or banished right away!" said Homura

"I say we put it to a vote on whether he should be killed or banished!" Said Koharu

"Will you three shut up no one is going to do anything to Naruto and if dare try you will find out just how much Naruto means to his friends and allies!" Shouted Tsunade hearing enough of the council's remarks. The three council members looked at Tsunade who was fuming in her anger then looked at the rest of the ninja's still in the room each had an expression of pure hatred on their faces.

"Surely you can't say that you all actually what to see that demon alive. Kazekage-sama surely you wish to see the end of that demon." Said Homura

Gaara just looked at the three members of the council with an icy look. "If I recall I was once looked upon as a demon by my village same as Naruto and while I gave in to hatred and loneliness Naruto never once gave in to those feelings and even taught me that fighting for others is what makes you strong. I will say this if you try anything to Naruto me and my village will come to his aid as I'm sure everyone here will to. Naruto maybe a demon to you three still but to those of us who have fought alongside him and against him there is one thing that can be said about him and that is Naruto is more human then you three."

"Well said Kazekage-sama." Said Tsunade with a warm smile on her face.

Gaara raised his hand and shook his head with a smile on his face. "Please Hokage-sama I only speak the truth and I still owe Naruto for coming to my rescue when I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head then turned a cold eye on to the council members. "Before I forget you said earlier that Naruto was the one who was responsible for the loss of the Uchiha bloodline but I have it under good authority that the ones responsible for the Uchiha massacre was none other than the three of you."

The three council members started to sweat bullets before Donzo spoke up. "How dare you accuse us of that tragedy where is your evidence?"

Tsunade smiled then reached into the sleeve of her coat and pulled out a scroll. The scroll had the Third Hokage's seal on it which Tsunade broke and opened the scroll and started to read.

"It has been two days since the Kyuubi attacked our village taking with him Minato one of the bravest men I had the privilege to know. His son Naruto is doing very well under the care of the orphanages care. The care givers there just love him. But on a darker note it has come to mine and the council members knowledge that the Kyuubi was part of a plot set by the Uchiha clan to take over Konoha already the council are watching the clan closely.

Last week Itachi Uchiha entreated the ANBU ranks and already the council is planing retaliation against the Uchiha clan and has ordered Itachi to spy on the clan and see when they might once again plan to make a move against Konoha I can only imagine the kind of hell that poor boy is being put though.

Today the worst has happened the council has ordered Itachi to kill his clan and he has carried it out with the help of Madara Uchiha who I had thought long dead. Before leaving the village Itachi came to me and asked that I protect Sasuke from Donzo and the council who seem to be trying to bring about the power that Madara Uchiha once had I have given my word to Itachi that no harm will come to his brother after our meeting Itachi left I can only speculate where he is now. I can only hope that the next Hokage will see that this injustice is rectified."

Tsunade then closed the scroll and looked at the three council members. Donzo, Homura, and Koharu were each white as a sheet they then looked around the room to find that half a dozen ANBU were there. "As the Fifth Hokage I hear by place you three under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder ANBU take them away."

As the ANBU walked in to arrest the council members Donzo shouted. "ROOT PROTEACT US!!" Several ROOT shinobi suddenly appeared around the council swords drawn.

"You will pay for this Tsunade!" snarled Donzo

"Had you not interfered the Fire Country could have had enough power to rule all shinobi nations."

Tsunade smiled. "I don't think so." She then snapped her figures. Suddenly Donzo, Homura, and Koharu each felt a sharp pain in their bodies looking down they saw that they had been stabbed by the ROOT shinobi. Then the ROOT shinobi pulled their swords free and the three council members fell to the ground dead. Tsunade then turned to one of the masked ROOT shinobi and smiled. "Thank you Sai." Sai took off his mask and had a genuine smile on his face.

"There is no need for thanks Tsunade-sama Naruto is my friend as well and friends protect each other."

Tsunade nodded then turned to the ANBU gathered and pointed to the dead council members. "Take the bodies and bury them then clean up the mess."

The ANBU saluted Tsunade and got to work. As the ANBU set to work cleaning up Tsunade motioned for the others to follow her out. Once outside the doors Tsunade closed the doors and looked at the shinobi gathered. "Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi step forth." The three ninjas did as instructed and Tsunade smiled at them. "Congratulations you three or now the new council I now you will take good care of the people." The three ninjas stared wide eyed in shock at Tsunade then smiled and bowed to her. "Thank you Hokage-sama we shall not disappoint you." Tsunade nodded her head then turned on her heel and left. The others started to leave for home as well. Shikamaru went to see the three sand siblings off Ino, Kiba, Choji, and the others went off taking their separate route home leaving only Sakura and Tokiko standing in front of the Hokage tower she then looked up at the Fourth Hokage's face and smiled.

"He does look a lot like you I promise to take good care of him and make up for all the wrong I did to him in the past I just hope you approve of me for your son." Sakura then turned and started on her trip home. She didn't see a blond haired man and a red haired woman standing on the Forth Hokage's head.

"I think she will make our son very happy don't you Kushina?"

"Oh yes very considering that her and Naruto are betrothed I think she will be an excellent daughter-in-law." Minato smiled at Kushina then they both ascended back up to heaven.

(Two Years Later)

A man wearing a black cloak with an orange fox on the back and a cowboy hat stood on a rocky ledge overlooking the village of Konoha next to him stood a black fox with brown eyes. The man lifted his hat just far enough to reveal deep blue sapphire eyes.

"I'm finally home." The fox next to him gave a yip and waged its tail.


	4. Naruto Comes Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be a very rich man. **

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

**Hey guys well I promised you I would try and update the story as fast as I could and I wasn't lying so here it is the next chapter of Full Moon. Once again I thank you for your reviews they mean a lot so keep um coming. Another thing that some people commented about was the fact that Naruto is wearing a cowboy hat the thing with the cowboy hat is that I thought it would look cooler then if I had him wearing a reed straw hat like the Akatsuki wore so please bare with me on that subject. As for the hat think of it as like the one Hugh Jackman wore in Van Helsing. And I have one last thing I wish to share with you all I have read the latest chapter in the Naruto Manga and I have only one thing to say. "TO ALL SASU/SAKU FANS SASUKE IS GOING TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF NARUTO AND THE OTHERS WHEN HE AND HIS TEAM HAWK TRY TO DISTROY KONOHA SO ;p". There is no way for you to convince me that Sasuke and Sakura get together in the series no way Uh-Uh. So that means that for all you Naru/Hinata again I say; p. Now for all you Naru/Saku fans here's Full Moon ch. 4 Naruto Comes Home. Naru/Saku forever!!**

Naruto stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking over Konoha. The cloak he wore covered him so only the top half of his face was visible which he covered with his cowboy hat leaving the only thing visible was a narrow slit between the edge of the cloak and the rim of his hat. Beside Naruto the black fox gave another yip. Naruto looked down at the fox and gave an amused smile still unable to believe how huge the fox was if he were to guess at his size he would have to say the fox was as big as Akamaru.

"Naruto-kou is that the place the man said was going to be attacked by this sound and rock village was it?" Said the fox (a/n don't forget Naruto was adopted by Jiro and Mimiko the king and queen of the fox's)

"Yes this is place, it's also my home there are many people down there who I care about. Kabuto, the sound village, and the rock village will regret coming and trying to attack our village." Growled Naruto he still remembered how he had come to be here today.

(Flashback)

Naruto stood at the entrance to the fox valley beside him were Jiro and Mimiko who had come to see their son off. On Naruto's shoulders was a black fox who Naruto had adopted seeing as his parents had been killed recently in a struggle with the snakes. Naruto still felt guilty about not being able to help. As if sensing what her son was thinking Mimiko bent down and nuzzled Naruto.

"It's not your fault for what happened you were still in the middle of your training, so don't beat yourself up about it ok?"

Naruto looked at his mother with a sad expression. "How can you saw that mom if I had been there Kazuki would not have lost his parents, as well as so many others I just felt so helpless I mean I have all this power and still I couldn't save part of the pack."

Naruto then felt a ruff tongue on the side of his face looking over he saw his father looking at him with a serious but kind expression. "Naruto just because you have power doesn't mean you can save everyone in the world. Your power is great but you must realize that you also have limitations as well just like everyone else. When the snakes attacked you were only two months into your training and not one of us holds you responsible you also forget that it was me that ordered your mother to guard you and some of the pups during the attack. And when Kazuki's parents were killed you even took it upon yourself to take him in you are a very kind hearted person son but you must also know when to ask for help when you're not strong enough. Remember that on your journey if you ever need help dot be afraid to summon us to help do understand."

Naruto stared at his parents then smiled and hugged his father's muzzle then his mother's. "Thanks mom and dad I'll remember that." Then lifting his hand he petted Kazuki causing the little fox to wake up. Naruto looked at the Kazuki and smiled. "Ready to get going Kazuki?"

Kazuki looked at Naruto then gave him a lick on the cheek. "Ready to go Naruto-kou."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the term the little fox used. "Kazuki we've known each other for ten month's if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times stop calling me kou just call me Naruto."

Kazuki just looked at Naruto with a confused look. "But Naruto-kou you are a prince you are the adopted son of King Jiro and Queen Mimiko that makes you a prince." Naruto just shook his head while his parents just enjoyed a soft chuckle at their son's embracement. Soon Naruto recovered from his embracement and looked at his parents.

"Well looks like it's time for us to get going, take care of yourselves." Mimiko bent down and nuzzled Naruto who returned it with a hug to her muzzle.

"We will you just worry about yourself and be careful son." Naruto let go of his mothers muzzle and looked in to her blue luminous eyes then smiled and nodded his head. Naruto then felt something bump in to him from behind. Looking behind him Naruto saw his father. Naruto smiled and latched on to his father's muzzle giving his father a hug as Jiro nuzzled Naruto. After releasing his father's muzzle Naruto smiled which Jiro retuned.

"Now don't forget if at any time during your journey you encounter a ninja who can summon snakes and they summon Manda you don't get cute you summon your mother or I at once you understand." Naruto looked at his father and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Naruto understood that he could probably kill Manda himself but his parents wanted Manda for themselves. It was Manda behind all the attacks on the fox's and other summoning creatures but the foxes were the worst hit and he understood that his parents wanted justice for all the foxes that Manda and his snakes have killed.

"I will dad count on it."

Jiro smiled and gave Naruto a small lick. "That's my boy. Now get going it's at least a three week walk from here to the land of demons."

Naruto nodded and set off at a run out of the valley. Taking one last look at the place that had been his home for a year and the two foxes that had taken it upon themselves to bring him here, adopt him, and then teach him how to use his two new forms properly Naruto really felt proud to have such great parents and not just his adopted parents but his real parents who he knew were watching him from heaven they had given him this power and he was going to use it to protect everyone he held dear to his heart.

(One Year Later)

A man was washing down the counter top in his bar when the door opened and a man standing about 6'1" walked in wearing a black cloak and a black cowboy hat on the back of the cloak was an orange fox. The man had another man slung over his shoulder and a huge black fox at his side. The bartender recognized the man and nodded to him. He then came from out behind the bar and motioned for the man to follow him to the back. The bartender then opened the door to the pantry room and stepped inside followed quickly by the tall man and his fox. The bartender didn't dare talk to the man he had a reputation as one of the best bounty hunters in the world and didn't like questions. The bartender closed the door then walked over to an ordinary light fixture he then pulled down hard on the fixture causing the fixture to come down and soon a portion of the wall slid aside exposing another room with a man sitting at a desk. The tall man entered the room and looked around taking in his surroundings. The room was large and cold. One wall was covered in what looked like filing cabinet doors but the tall man knew the only thing behind those doors were bodies not files. The tall man then walked up to the man sitting at the desk. He was scrawny about 5' 10" with a beard and mustache, brown eyes, blond hair, wearing a heavy coat, snow pants and gloves. The man at the desk looked up at the tall man and smiled.

"You must be the legendary Fox I've heard a lot about you. Please take a seat." The man motioned to a chair in front of him. Fox just looked at the chair then at the man.

"I didn't come here to talk I came here to collect the bounty on this man." Fox then plopped then man on his shoulder on the desk. The man at the desk recognizing that Fox was here for business he then opened up a desk drawer and took out a book. After flipping thru the book for a minute the man came to a page with a man's picture.

"Ah here we are Kinjo Chouno rouge ninja from the land of lightning, S class criminal, wanted for the murder of a feudal lord and suspected of murdering an entire village reward 53,000,000 ryo." The desk man whistled through his teeth. "And you took him down all by yourself?"

Fox just looked at the man even if you couldn't tell because of his cloak and hat. "Do you see anyone else with me I work alone?"

The desk man just shook his head then despite his size picked up Kinjo off the desk and carried him to a drawer. Using his free hand the desk man opened the drawer to revile a metal slab. After placing Kinjo on the slab and shutting the door the desk man walked back over to his desk were Fox was still standing with his huge black fox. The desk man then bent down and opened a small door inside was a safe after doing the combination the desk man opened the safe to relive it was full of money. After taking out the amount for the bounty the desk man stood up and placed the money on the desk.

"Here's your money minus a small percentage for myself." The desk man then took a small amount of money from the pile on the desk. Fox reached out with his gloved hands and began to shove money into the leather bag he had brought out. While fox was putting his money away the desk man smiled. "Hey I know you work alone but you and I could make a lot of money especially with the bounty's about to come in from Oto and Iwa." Fox kept packing the money in the bag. "What bounties from Oto and Iwa?"

The desk mans eyes widened in surprise and a smile spread across his face. "You mean you don't know… (Laugh)…rumor is that Oto and Iwa are secretly on the warpath they plan on attacking Konoha and they're paying big bounties if any leaf ninjas escape."

Fox's hand stopped, he then lifted his head up and looked at the desk man. "Oto and Iwa have joined forces and are planning to attack Konoha?"

The desk man had a huge grin on his face and nodded his head. "Yea there bring led by some guy named Kabuto who is said to be as powerful, if not more than Orochimaru of the legendary sannin."

Fox stepped forward and placed a hand on the shorter mans shoulder. "Thanks for telling me."

The desk man didn't notice Fox's nails growing into three inch claws. Fox then withdrew his hand for the man's shoulder and turned around then quicker than the desk man could follow Fox spun back around his hand outstretched. The desk man didn't feel any pain as his vision began to blur until all went black. Fox watched as the desk man dropped to the ground the thud from the impact caused his head to come off blood soon pooled around the body. Fox took his hat to revile blue sapphire eyes, blond hair, and a leaf headband.

"Nobody threatens my home or my friends." Naruto then retracted his claws, placed his hat back on his head then walked back to the desk and shoved the rest of the money into the bag. He then looked at Kazuki and nodded to the door. "Let's get going."

Kazuki fell into step beside Naruto. "Were are we going now Naruto-kou?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the name. "Were going home to Konoha."

(Flashback Ends)

"Let's go Kazuki." And with that Naruto jumped off the cliff edge with Kazuki right behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto stood outside the gates of Konoha. Inside the village gates he could see the village people going about their business without a care in the world. Naruto had only taken a few steps into the village when he was surrounded by Konoha ninjas. As Naruto looked around at the ninjas he saw that they were all wearing the vest that marked them as Chunin or Jonin. Behind his cloak Naruto smiled as he recognized the ninja's that now surrounded him._ 'You three have grown and matured very well while I was away.'_ Thought Naruto.

"State your business here in Konoha." Said Konohamaru taking a fighting stance prepared to fight if he had to. The others were Konohamaru's teammates and Ebisu. Naruto could tell by the look in their eyes that if he didn't answer there would be trouble. Naruto lifted his hands up in a non threatening gesture.

"I mean now harm I have come to give the Hokage vital information regarding the safety of the village." The four ninjas looked at each other skeptical look then Ebisu spoke up.

"How do we know this is not some trick to assassinate our Hokage?"

Naruto gave a sigh. "Look I know you don't trust me seeing as I'm a stranger here. So how about this one of your Jonin escorts me to the Hokage that why if I do try anything you have someone there to stop and kill me agreed." Again the four ninjas looked at each other then Ebisu walked over to the entrance stand and picked up a phone there. After while on the phone Ebisu replaced the receiver and walked back over to Naruto and his team.

"One of our strongest Jonin is on their way here to escort you to see the Hokage."

Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you I really appreciate it."

"Just be warned the Hokage knows your coming and she is on her guard she will also have two ANBU ninjas and the council there to hear you out." Said Ebisu not really trusting Naruto.

Naruto just closed his eyes and smiled behind his cloak. _'If you four only knew who I was.'_ Naruto was jostled out of his thoughts by a female voice.

"Is this the man I'm supposed to escort to the Hokage?" Naruto's eyes shot open as he recognized the voice it hadn't changed much in the two years that he had been gone it was softer but still held strength that she was becoming famous for. Looking up Naruto was blessed with the sight of the woman that had filled his dreams every night.

Her pink hair had grown out some reaching her shoulders; her jade green eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered. She had also grown some standing about 5' 11" by his guess and her body had really started to fill out she had nice curves, long slender legs, and her chest had defiantly grown he had to guess that he had to be at least a d-cup.

Her outfit though hadn't changed much she still wore the same kind of boots, tight black bicycle shorts and pick mini-skirt he remembered, the only things different in her outfit was that she wore a short sleeve black under shirt under her red vest, she now wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backside, and she no longer wore her pink elbow pads seeing as the gloves reached her elbows. And right at her side was a silver fox almost as big as Kazuki. If Naruto had to guess the fox was probably just a few inches shorter then Kazuki.

"Yes he says that he has important information for Lady Hokage." Said Ebisu.

Sakura looked at the man in question he was hidden under a black cloak and black cowboy hat at his side was a huge black fox probably a few inches taller than Tokiko who was next to her. The fox had really proved herself to be useful in the tracking department. Sakura still remembered the time when she, Ino, Lee, and Neji had a mission to track a wanted criminal but when they had found no trace of the suspect it had been Tokiko that had found the suspects trail even after it had been days old. As Sakura stared at the man she had an almost feeling of nostalgia as if she was meeting a long lost friend. Sakura shook it off and motioned for the man to follow her.

"Follow me but I'll tell you this if you try anything funny your dead meat understand?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Understood ma'am." Again Sakura was struck a feeling of nostalgia the man's voice was masculine and strong but held a gentleness about it; again she shook it off and started to walk to the Hokage Tower, Tokiko fell into step next to her. Naruto and Kazuki quickly followed the two females Naruto's looked down at Kazuki and gave him the silent message 'don't talk!' to Kazuki who got the message and nodded. Naruto returned his attention to Sakura only to see she had stopped and was looking back at him for just a brief moment Naruto wanted nothing more than to throw off his cloak and hat and tell Sakura who he was. As if reading his mind Sakura asked. "I forgot to ask but what's your name?"

Again Naruto wanted nothing more to tell her who he was but instead. "My associates call me Fox."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "You're Fox the famous bounty hunter."

Naruto nodded his head. "So tell me why, is a bounty hunter here to talk to our Hokage?"

Naruto saw the look in Sakura's eyes if he gave the wrong answer she would attack. "Believe it or not before I became a bounty hunter I lived in this village and I don't want any harm to come to it that is why I'm here." Sakura couldn't see his eyes but could tell by the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth. Turning back around Sakura continued to walk to the Hokage tower.

"You said you use to live in this village how long ago did you leave?"

Naruto thought about it then said. "About two years ago I guess."

Inside Sakura's mind her brain was coming up with the possibility of whom Fox was_ 'Let's see left the village two years ago calls himself Fox. Who could he be?'_ Suddenly an image of the blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered face man she had come to love popped into her head. Sakura's eyes widened she looked back at Fox she couldn't see him because of the cloak and hat but she had to be sure.

"So when you left the village did you have a girl?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question but answered anyways as they entered the Hokage Tower. "Kind of there was a girl that I loved but I never had the courage to tell her." Naruto kept walking unaware that Sakura had stopped and was standing right behind him now her head bent down. "What if you found out the girl you loved, loved you back and was willing to make up for all her past mistakes and has waited for you to return to her for the past two years."

Naruto stopped in his tracks his eyes wide in shock he then turned around to meet Sakura's eyes. Tears welling up in her eyes as she walked closer to Naruto and reached out.

"Is it really you Naruto have you finally come home?"

Naruto sighed then slowly undid the buttons of his cloak letting it fall to the ground next he removed his hat and dropped it to the floor. Sakura stared wide eyed and covered her mouth as she was able to fully see the man that stood in front of her. 6'1" wearing the same sandals he wore when he first came back, black cargo pants, a long sleeve black shirt with both forearms taped from the wrist to the elbow, an orange vest with two foxes circling each other with the Konoha leaf symbol in the middle on the back, and a black backpack . His blond hair had grown and was now pulled into a short pony-tail in the back, his bangs now hung lower making him look almost identical to his father.

"Yes Sakura-chan it's me I'm home." Naruto then gave Sakura his trademarked fox like smile. Sakura broke out in tears and jumped throwing her arms around Naruto's neck and cried into his shoulder. Naruto stood there for a moment unable to move then he wrapped his arms around Sakura and when Sakura hugged him closer so did he. Soon they both let up but still kept their arms around the other one.

Sakura then took a deep breath and let it out as if trying to calm herself down she then looked into Naruto's eyes the same sapphire blue eyes that she fell in love with. "I meant it Naruto I love you so much. When you were kidnapped by the Akatsuki and I thought I might lose you it felt like someone had latterly stabbed me in the hart and when we finally reached their hideout and the only thing we could find of yours was a torn and blood stained jacket I had thought the worst but then you sent Tokiko to me and let me know that you were alive and well I was so happy but not as happy as I am now that I can hold you and tell you how I feel about you. I truly do love you Naruto-kun and I promise to make up for my past…"

Whatever Sakura was about to say was lost as she found Naruto's lips on hers. Sakura eyes slowly drifted closed as she parted her lips and dragged her tongue over Naruto's lower lip. Naruto felt Sakura's tongue begging for entrance. Naruto smiled and parted his lips and allowed Sakura's tongue to slide in. Sakura explored every inch of Naruto's memorizing it he tasted of oranges and ramen then Sakura felt Naruto's tongue take control as he wrestled her tongue for dominance. Sakura let Naruto win and let him into her mouth. Naruto felt Sakura give in and surrender to his onslaught he smiled around her lips and trusted his tongue into her mouth memorizing every inch of her mouth she tasted like strawberries and cherries. Naruto then end the heated kiss but not quickly he nibbled at Sakura's lips before kissing her on the forehead.

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw she was just as dazed as he was which made him smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sakura-chan I'm just happy that now I can tell you how I feel." Sakura waited to hear the words that she had waited to hear for two years. "I love you to Sakura-chan more then you will ever know." Again he flashed her his fox like smile and once again tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she threw herself into Naruto's chest and cried. Naruto just stood there holding the woman he loved most in the world. As he felt her calm down he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. Tears slid down her cheeks. Naruto smiled and kissed her tears away when the last tear was gone Naruto placed a soft kiss on her lips and lifted his head back up then smiled at her which she returned. Just as Sakura was about to pull Naruto down for another heated kiss she heard someone clearing there throat.

Naruto heard someone clearing there throat behind him and turned around with Sakura still wrapped in his arms. There on the stairs leading to the upper levels of the tower stood Tsunade, Shizune, two ANBU guards, and Kakashi, Kurani, and Iruka dressed in councilmen robes. Each had a smile on their face well the only ones who didn't have masks on. Tsunade then walked over to the couple her smile never leaving her face.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long Sakura to bring our visitor up to me."

Sakura just blushed and hid her face in Naruto's chest which caused him to rub her back and try to lessen her embarrassment. Tsunade smiled at her student then looked at Naruto and her smile became bigger. "So I take it, it was you who had information for me?"

Naruto's face suddenly became serious. "Yes for the past year I've been working as a bounty hunter and today I was given some news that is very important."

Tsunade nodded her head then placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "We'll talk about it in my office right now I'm just happy your home. Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto's fox like smile came out. "It's good to be home Granny Tsunade."


	5. Kyuubi Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be a very rich man. **

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

**The wait is over here it is Full Moon chapter 5 Kyuubi Reborn I hope you all enjoy it I would also like thank you all for your reviews and also adding my story to your favorites list both mean a lot. So I thank you the readers for your reviews. Sorry for the wait but I was really having trouble with this chapter my first idea just didn't sound good so I took some time off and let the story brew in my head as I tried to think of how I wanted the story to go because my stories are for you the readers not me, I just enjoy righting them so again sorry for the wait and I hope you won't have long to wait for the next chapter I already have it planned out but things happen so I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as I can so until next time see ya. **

(Inside the Hokage office)

Tsunade sat behind her desk with her fingers laced together with her chin resting on top as she and everyone else listened as Naruto told them all about Oto's and Iwa's secret war march on Konoha. She and the council were listening adamantly, soon Naruto finished and Tsunade looked at the blond in front of her then looked to the council who were standing off to the side.

"So what I think we should do is lock down the village and get everyone to the shelters." Said Naruto

Tsunade looked back to Naruto then nodded. "I believe your right." She then turned to the two ANBU who had followed them up to her office and then stood off in the corner with Sakura and the two foxes as Naruto talked with her and the council. She motioned for them to step forward. The two ANBU steeped forward towards Tsunade. "I want you two to alert all other ANBU and Jonin about the situation and place the village at battle time ready. I want all Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU stationed at the outer walls ready to fight, all civilians and Genin are to be escorted to the shelters and I want messages sent to all Genin teams out in the field to stay away until this crisis is over. Dismissed." The two ANBU bowed then disappeared in two puffs of smoke. Naruto was looking distressed this did not go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

Naruto just shook his head then turned to leave. "Nothing Tsunade-sama I'll head to the shelters to."

Tsunade lifted her head and looked at Naruto with surprise not only did he not call her granny but he wasn't putting up a fuss about the Genin having to head to the shelters. Tsunade smiled then looked at the council who were just as surprised by Naruto's change as she was. Just as Naruto's hand was reaching for the doorknob Tsunade spoke up. "Hold on Naruto we still have things to discuss."

Naruto looked back to Tsunade and saw that the council and Shizune was now standing at her side. Naruto sighed then walked back to Tsunade's desk and folded his arms.

"What do we still have to discuss you need to prepare for battle and I have to head to the shelters because I'm still ranked as a Genin so what do you what to talk about?"

Tsunade smiled glad that the old Naruto wasn't completely gone. "Well Kakashi here has a question that he's been dying to ask you ever since you left."

Naruto looked at his old sensei dressed in council robes with the same mask covering the lower part of his face and his headband covering his Sharingan eye. "What did you want to know Kakashi-sama? "

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's show of respect for his new position. "I just wanted to know what happened in the Akatsuki hideout two years ago and why we picked up your sent mixed with a fox's?"

Naruto sighed again and looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at him curiosity evident in their eyes particularly Sakura's. "I guess you all want to know what happened back then, huh?" Everyone's head bobbed up and down and Naruto just sighed again then felt a hand on his right arm turning he saw Sakura looking at him. "You said in your letter that you would explain everything once you came home."

Naruto winced he had said that in his letter he had forgotten all about it until now. Naruto heard the distinct sound of snickering and looked down to see Kazuki trying his best not to laugh. Kazuki then looked up at Naruto. "They got you there Naruto-kou and your mother and father all ways say you have to keep your word." Naruto sighed again his parents had told him that, he then looked up at everyone to see that all their attention was focused on Kazuki they then looked at Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Kazuki is a summoning fox he also holds the fox contract with him." Naruto then looked at Tokiko and pointed. "She's a summoning fox as well." Naruto then looked at Sakura. "What did you name her again?" Sakura was too shocked at Kazuki talking and then finding out her fox was a summoning creature that she was at a loss for words. Tokiko noticed and walked up to Naruto. "My name is Tokiko, Naruto-kou."

Naruto slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand then shook his head. "Not you to, please I beg you…" Naruto then looked at Kazuki. "…both of you stop calling my prince and just call me Naruto please and that's an order." Sakura turned all her attention to the silver fox that she had been raising and living with for the past two years in complete shock. Tokiko looked up to her master then tilted her head. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk?" asked Sakura

Tokiko just shrugged her shoulders. "Because you never asked."

Tsunade then cleared her throat. "Naruto why are these foxes calling you prince just what happened to you exactly two years ago?"

Sighed and hung his shoulders. "All right I said I'll tell you everything and I will."

Naruto then looked at Sakura who was still looking at Tokiko then using his left hand he brought her face up to meet his.

"I need some room for this can you stand by the others until I'm done changing?"

Sakura looked at him wounding what he meant by change then she felt a tugging on her skirt looking down she saw Kazuki pulling on her skirt. She nodded and walked over to Tsunade and the others then turned her attention back to Naruto.

Once Sakura was by the others Naruto took a few steps back until he was in the middle of the room. He then proceeded to unwind the bandages on his arms. As soon as the bandages were off he took off his backpack, vest, shirt, and sandals until all he was left in was his black cargo pants. Sakura watched as Naruto stripped down to his pants. Her cheeks were covered in a deep blush as she saw Naruto well defined chest, washboard stomach, rock hard arms, and perfect tan. _'God he looks so sexy I can't wait till this whole war thing is over and get him into bed next to me so I can snuggle into that body and have those arms wrapped around me.'_

Looking at the others Sakura couldn't help but notice that all the other women were blushing as well. She couldn't help but feel a little angry at the other women for eyeing her Naruto like they were. She then turned her attention back Naruto only to find him right in front of her.

Naruto had noticed the reaction the women had when they saw his body but it was it was the scent of Sakura's anger that had him standing right in front of her hoping to comfort her.

Sakura blushed deeper making her look like a cherry. Naruto just looked down at her and smiled then reached out and cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"There is no need to be jealous I love you Sakura-chan and no one else and I know you said you love me but I just hope you will still love me after I change."

Sakura opened her mouth to talk but was silenced by Naruto placing a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything yet wait tell I'm done o.k."

Sakura nodded her head. Naruto then kissed her on the top of her head then released her and walked back to the middle of the room then turned to the others.

"I'll right to begin you all know by now that I'm the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondiame and that when I was born was the night the nine-tailed fox attacked the village. Now after I was born my mother Kushina Uzumaki placed a seal on me before she died. The seal she placed on me was designed so if the fox ever tried to escape he would be purified and be merged with my body. After she placed this seal on me she passed away and my father then took me and sealed the nine-tailed fox in me and died in the process now what you didn't know was that he not only sealed the fox but he sealed his own soul in me as well. Now two years ago when the Akatsuki captured me they tried to remove the fox from my body but the Kyuubi wasn't going down without a fight I turned into the five-tailed state and killed all the members except Madara Uchiha. While Kyuubi was busy killing the last remaining members he used that time to absorb the other eight Bijuu's into his body turning him into a demon from hell. By the time I regained control of my body I was very weak from chakra depletion and Madara was just too strong to let live so as I was about to use the Futton Rasengan and kill me and Madara both that's when a voice spoke to me from inside my mind I was then transported to were the Kyuubi was sealed there I saw my father who explained everything to me why I was denied knowledge of my birth, what happened to my mother, and the seal she placed on me. After everything was explained the Kyuubi and I agreed to remove my father's seal and let my mother's seal activate. As soon as I removed my father's seal me and the Kyuubi was thrown outside and my mother's seal activated. The Kyuubi and I were surrounded by a beautiful white light and we started to merge and while I was in that light I saw my mother, my father, Hokage-jiji, and Ero-sennin they all came to see me and wish me well in the future my mother then summoned the fox king Jiro and had me sign the fox contract after I signed the contract Jiro took the scroll and went back home to wait for me to summon him or another fox after he left so as I could train to master both my mothers and fathers jutsu's and also master my new body. Then with the merger all most complete my mother and father along Hokage-jiji and Ero-sennin left and went back to heaven as they left I completed the merger and this is what I turned into."

As he finished Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and willed his transformation he felt the familiar itching felling as his fur sprouted. He felt his claws and fangs grow and the burning sensation as his ears retracted into his head and pain as his fox ears sprang out of the top of his head. Naruto then heard the distinct sound of cloth ripping as his tails tore their way out of his pants.

Sakura and the others listened to Naruto as he told them about his parents and what happened that day two years ago. Some of the news was shocking as he told them about his mother placing a seal on him in case the fox ever tried to escape, how the fox had taken over his body and killed the reminder of the Akatsuki, Madara's transformation into a demon and Naruto's only choice was a kamikaze move then his father appearing before him and explaining things to him, then how him and the fox agreed to be merged then seeing the most important people as the merger was taking place, signing the fox contract, and now all their eyes which were wide in shock were rooted to Naruto as they saw reddish-orange fur sprout along his arms, side, and back. They then saw the whisker marks on his cheeks darken, the tips of his bleach blond hair turned red. They then watched as his human ears retracted into his head and two yellow furred fox ears with red tips sprang from the top of his head, they saw the nails on his feet and hands become three inch claws and his teeth become fangs. But the thing that stood out the most was the nine tails now swaying behind him.

Sakura watched as Naruto slowly opened his eyes reviling the same sapphire blue eye but with a difference they were know streaked with red and had slit pupils. Naruto opened his eyes and what he saw was enough for fear and doubt to creep into his heart. He turned around his ears and tails hanging low a sad smile made its way across his face. He knew this would happen. He knew that as soon as they saw him in his transformed state they would fear him for the way he looked. It didn't matter what his father said about this power being a blood line trait people would only see one thing, a monster.

"I know, I look like a monster, I'll leave as soon as I know that the village I safe."

As he was about to leave he heard a sequel and running feet coming from behind him. He turned around only to be knocked down by four women.

"You look adorable how anyone can think you're a monster is an idiot!" Said Kurenai petting one of Naruto's tails.

"You look like a giant stuffed animal and you're just as soft and cuddly as one!" said Shizune who was busy snuggling and petting two of his tails.

"Monster my ass you look so cute, you sure are lucky Sakura if you can to cuddle with this cutie every night!" said Tsunade who was starching Naruto behind the ears making Naruto purr.

Sakura had herself buried into Naruto's chest her arms wrapped around his waist enjoying the feel of Naruto's fur on her arms they were right he was like a giant stuffed animal. Sakura lifted her self-up so that she was now looking Naruto in the face. Naruto had his eyes closed and was purring because of all the petting the three other women were doing. Sakura noticed that and cleared her throat and glared at the three other women. All three looked at her they then smiled and scratched the back of their heads in the background she could hear Kakashi and Iruka laughing at Naruto's predicament.

Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune picked themselves up off the floor and walked back over to the two men who had just stood back and laughed at Naruto being petted and the way the women had reacted. All three women returned to where they were before they tackled Naruto and began petting him. Iruka leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear.

"Is that any way for grown women to act? You acted more like a little girls who just fond a baby puppy."

Shizune blushed then looked up at her husband and glared at him. Iruka just smiled then noticed Tsunade and Kurenai were glaring at him to but Iruka just smiled and shared a laugh with Kakashi at the women's embarrassment.

Sakura continued to look at Naruto's face. There was only one thought going through her head at the time. _'He looks sooooo cute when he looks like this and purrs and he feels so warm'_

Naruto still had his eyes closed as he regained control over his body after all the petting the three women had given him. When he finally regained control over his body he slowly opened his eyes and met Sakura's jade green eyes. Naruto laid there he had not expected the reaction he got expected for them to scream and throw things at him but not to tackle him and then start petting him. Now he was laying on the floor of the Hokage office with Sakura on top of him each of them looking deep into the others eyes. Sakura then smiled as she looked deep into Naruto's eye even though his body and eyes may have changed on the outside when she looked into his eyes she saw he was still the same Naruto. Sakura then bent her head and gave Naruto a quick loving kiss on the lips. Naruto watched as Sakura leaned her head down and kissed him on the lips but before the kiss could become something more she pulled away smiling she then reached up and started to scratch Naruto's ears electing another purr from the fox man.

"You think I wouldn't love you even though you look like this, you baka."

Sakura stopped her assault on Naruto's ears then leaned up so that only he could hear her. "But you're my baka and I'll love you no matter what that's my promise of a lifetime."

Naruto's eyes shoot open and looked at Sakura as she once again looked him in eye. Naruto couldn't help but smile, he then leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Thank you Sakura-chan and my new promise of a lifetime is that I will never leave you never again." Naruto then rubbed his cheek against Sakura's. Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed back then whispered. "Good because I'm never letting you go again no matter what even if I have to become what you are Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped his eyes wide in shock he then brought Sakura's face above his so they were once again looking into each other's eyes. "Do you mean that Sakura-chan that you would become like me just to be with me?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. In his mind Naruto heard his mother's words. _'You have to be careful you could easily turn everyone in the world into a werefox but them must chose to be turned so keep this information close to your vest'_ A smile spread across Naruto's face, he couldn't believe it here was the woman of his dreams saying she would become like him just to stay with him. Naruto leaned up and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. "We'll talk more about this after everything is settled but right now I think we might what to get up because Tsunade and the others are watching us and we still have to prepare for a war."

It was just then that Sakura remembered that they were lying on the floor of the Hokage office with the Hokage and the council watching them. Blood rushed into Sakura's cheeks she then jumped up and turned to Tsunade and the others. "I'm so sorry for my behavior Hokage-sama please forgive me for my actions."

Tsunade smiled and shook her head. "It's all right Sakura, you and Naruto haven't seen each other for two years it's to be expected."

Tsunade then turned her attention to Naruto who had picked himself up off the floor and was now standing behind Sakura. "So to get back to what we were talking about what happened after you turned into whatever you call this form of yours." Said Tsunade waving her hand up and down in Naruto's direction.

Naruto smiled. "This form as you call it is my clans new bloodline trait all those in my bloodline who follow after me will have this ability they will also be able to use all five elemental chakra types and able to change into a fox form just like me. The bloodline trait is called the werefox I have the ability to change into this form and a fox form were I look like a smaller version of the Kyuubi the only way I look different then the Kyuubi is that I have blond fur around my head and down my back with red streaks and before you ask no I won't change into that form we have other things that are more important right now. And to answer your question about what happened after I became like this I used a fire and wind jutsu combination to turn Madara Uchiha into ash. I then gathered up a few things that were in the cave that I needed then used the summoning jutsu to summon Jiro but instead I summoned his mate Mimiko queen of the fox's she then took me to the fox valley where I wrote you all the letter and sent it along with Tokiko then I started my training. After about a year in training I was able to master all my fathers and mother's jutsu's and mater my new body. I left the valley and traveled around for a year as a bounty hunter improving my techniques and when I heard about Oto and Iwa on the war path I came straight home and here I am."

Tsunade nodded. "Well that explains what happened after you obtained this new ability now could you tell us why these two foxes addressed you as Naruto-kou."

Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling with one eye open. "Oh yeah I forgot, well you see Jiro and Mimiko were good friends with my mother and seeing as my real parents had died and I am now half fox they took it upon themselves to adopt me and make me there son and seeing as they are the king and queen of the foxes that makes me the prince of foxes so that's pretty much it in nutshell."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "The king and queen of the foxes adopted you as their son?"

Naruto nodded his head. Tsunade just smiled stood up and bowed. "Well it's an honor to be standing in the presence of the prince of foxes."

Naruto groaned and put his face in his hand. "Please Tsunade-sama I beg you don't start with that prince crap, when I'm here in Konoha I'm just a Genin under your command."

Tsunade chuckled then turned to the council who all had amused grins on their face's try their best to hold back the laughter at Naruto's embarrassment.

"Well should we give him the good news."

Kakashi, Iruka, and Kurenai nodded which Tsunade retuned, they all then took on a serious expression. Tsunade turned back to Naruto and Sakura who were looking at Tsunade and the council with worried expressions. "Naruto Namikaze step forth."

Naruto walked towards Tsunade's desk and stood at attention. Tsunade looked at Naruto still in his half-man, half-fox form. Her face then softened and a gentle smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations for your services to not only Konoha but to the entire shinobi world me, the council, along with support from both the Kazekage, and other village leaders we proudly present Naruto Namikaze with the rank of ANBU." Tsunade then opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a mask in the shape of a fox.

Naruto stood there speechless as he stared at the ANBU mask. Finally he was able to get control over his body he reached out and took the mask of the desk and turned it around in his hands. He then looked up at Tsunade and the council all had a huge smile on their face. Sakura then came to stand beside him and looked at the mask in Naruto's hands she then smiled up at Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Naruto-kun really deserve it."

"She's right Naruto you wiped out a cell of highly dangerous S-class criminals all by yourself you above anyone else deserve this promotion it you. Now take your place as an ANBU elite and prepare for battle!" Naruto looked up at Tsunade both their faces serious.

Naruto then bowed. "Thank you for this everyone please send my thanks to the leaders who also allowed this promotion to happen."

Tsunade nodded. After knowing the village leaders who also allowed him to rise in rank Naruto turned to leave with Sakura. After gathering his backpack and clothes Naruto and Sakura headed to the door when Sakura had the door opened and was waiting for Naruto to follow her they heard Tsunade clear her throat. Turning back to the Hokage Naruto and Sakura saw that she and the council along with Shizune were all looking at Naruto with amused faces.

"But first I think you should turn back into your human form." Said Tsunade.

Looking down at himself Naruto saw that he was still in his half-fox state looking back at Tsunade, Naruto gave her a envious chuckle and grin. "Sorry about that Tsunade-sama I'll find a room and change back."

Tsunade tossed a scroll to Naruto who caught it in his overflowing arms. "That scroll holds your ANBU uniform and katana, there's a empty room across the hall change there."

Naruto nodded and headed out the door after she shut the door to the Hokage office Sakura opened the door across the hall for Naruto whose hands were pretty full at the moment.

"Thank-you Sakura-chan I'll be out in a minute."

Sakura closed the door and waited patiently pacing outside the door for Naruto to finish changing. The sound of the doorknob turning brought Sakura's pacing to an end. She turned to the door and out walked Naruto in full ANBU dress but it look like he add some things. He had on the white armor and mask, black gloves, and boots that the ANBU wore but on his forearms were two gauntlets with foxes carved into them and the traditional ANBU sword was gone replaced with a much bigger katana with a foxes head as the hilt its jaws holding fast to the sheath. In his hand he had his backpack which she supposed now held his clothes. Sakura looked at Naruto curiosity on her face.

"Naruto what are those on your forearms and what's with that katana on your back?"

Naruto put his backpack down then held his arms out a little. "These Sakura-chan our my weapons." Naruto fisted his hands and focused some chakra into his gauntlets he then heard the filmier sound as the hidden blades shoot out of the gauntlets. Sakura watched as Naruto fisted his hands and two hidden blades in each gauntlet sprang out. Each blade was three feet long with jagged edges (a/n think of the wrist blades the predator had in AVP). Sakura watched as Naruto retracted the blades into his gauntlets then reached behind and take hold of his katana. As soon as Naruto's hand gripped the handle of the sword the jaws sprang open and Naruto pulled the blade free and held to were Sakura could examine it. Sakura was stunned at the beauty of the art work on the sword the fox head hilt looked almost real and the blade itself was by her guess 41' long with a light blue tint.

"Well Sakura-chan what do you think of them?"

Sakura watched as Naruto resheathed his sword she smiled then lifted his mask up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before putting his mask in place. "I think if anyone were stupid enough to fight you they would regret it for the rest of their life and judging from those weapons and your abilities that wouldn't be for very long."

"I'll say he's probably the most dangerous ANBU we ever had."

Turning around the two seventeen year olds saw Tsunade standing in her doorway with a smile on her face. She then looked at Naruto. "I all most forgot to tell you we need to give you your tattoo and codename if you would come back in here will get that done and you and Sakura can head to the main gate."

Both teens nodded and headed back into the Hokage office. There they saw a chair waiting for Naruto and Kakashi with rubber gloves and the appropriate gear to tattoo Naruto. The tattooing possesses didn't take but a few minutes after Kakashi was done Sakura used her medical skills to speed up the healing process. Once his tattoo was healed Naruto stood up gave Sakura a quick hug then stood before Tsunade so that he could receive his code name.

"Naruto Namikaze while performing your duties as a Jonin you will of course go by your real name but while you perform your duties as an ANBU you will go by the code name Kyuubi. Understood?"

Behind his mask Naruto had an amused smirk on his face. He then bowed to Tsunade. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Good now. Sakura, Kyuubi!"

Both teens stood at attention. "Your orders or to head to the main gate and defined this village with your life understood!"

"Hi Tsunade-sama!" shouted both teens and then both disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

'_Good luck to all of you.'_ Thought Tsunade.

**Well I hope all enjoyed it sorry of it was heavy on the fluff but I figured with the next chapter being bloody and violent the story could use it. And before anyone asks the reason that I put the wrist blades in was because I thought they suited Naruto and they are a cool fucking weapon. Well until next see ya later.**


	6. Reunion and Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

**Man guys sorry for the wait but I just couldn't get in the mood to write and whenever I was in the mood things came up but I never let the story drift far from my mind I tell ya I went through several ideas for this chapter but I truly think that what I wrote was the best out of all them so again sorry for the wait but like I told you I will not discontinue this story and it may take awhile between updates so please bare with me ok, thanks. I would also like to thank all of you once again for your reviews and adding my story to your favorite's heck if you guys read my story I'm grateful so to all of you I thank you. Now on with the story here it is Full Moon chapter 6 Reunion and Sasuke. And to answer some of your questions there will be a couple of lemons coming up I just thought the story should progress before Naruto and Sakura become intimate. **

(Konoha's Main Gate)

The sun was setting towards the west as Naruto, Sakura, Tokiko, and Kazuki arrived at the main gates. All around some of the shinobi were setting around campfires preparing weapons and talking while others were using the time to catch a quick nap so that they were rested and alert when the time came to switch the guard around, the first watch shinobi were already standing guard, already looking for the enemy and waiting for an attack that they knew was coming thanks to Naruto's information. Naruto and Sakura walked up to the main gate were Kakashi was standing with the other members of the council having a conversation. They had been able to get here quickly after finishing Naruto's tattoo and already had shifts planed and organized.

"Kakashi-sama where would you like me and Sakura-chan stationed?" Asked Naruto. Kakashi turned to the two young shinobi who had just arrived.

"Kyuubi, Sakura you two are on second shift were operating on twelve hour shifts." Kakashi then took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"So you have quite awhile before your shift comes up, so why don't you use this time relax and prepare."

Naruto and Sakura nodded their head and set off to find a place to relax. As they were walking some of the ninjas turned their heads, their eyes following the two shinobi and started whispering to each other. Naruto with his superior hearing heard them clear as day.

"Who is that ANBU?"

"What's up with the fox look?"

"Who's that guy acting all chummy with Sakura, it's the first time I've seen her show any interest in a man?"

"How could she that little brat and his team won't let any guy near her."

Questions like that followed them for awhile until they came across a big fire with twelve people setting around it Naruto recognized each one of them and one person he surprised to see. Sakura felt Naruto stop in his tracks. She then looking up at him and saw that even with his mask on she noticed his attention was focused elsewhere. Following his gaze she found herself looking at all their friends. Sakura then turned her gaze back up at Naruto.

"Want to set with them?"

Naruto looked down at her and even with his mask on she could tell he was smiling. Sakura then warped her arms around Naruto right arm and they both began walking towards their friends. As they came closer to the fire Konohamaru was the first to notice them.

"Sakura-nee-chan!"

The rest of the group turned to see Sakura walking over to them with her arms around an ANBU's arm. When they finally got to the fire Sakura let go of Naruto. Naruto sat down next to Konohamaru then Sakura sat herself into Naruto lap and cuddled up to him. Behind his mask Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist holding her close to him beside them Tokiko and Kazuki laid down and started talking to each other in fox langue which was nothing more than yips and barks. Looking around Naruto noticed that he wasn't the only ANBU present in the group. Neji, Kiba, and Lee were wearing ANBU amour to, the others were dressed like regular Konoha shinobi. Naruto then noticed the look on everyone's faces there a mixture of shock, curiousness, and in Konohamaru's case anger. Konohamaru then stood up and pointed at Naruto.

"Who are you and why are you acting so close to Sakura-nee-chan she's already taken all have you know by one of the strongest ninja's in the world and he just so happens to the son of the former Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I've been making sure no man got close to her so answer me who are you mister!?"

Around the campfire everyone was quite, ready for Sakura to start explaining herself. But Sakura only blushed and smiled as she looked up at Konohamaru with a smile on her face. But before she could speak Naruto started to laugh. Konohamaru's arm went slack as he looked at Naruto with a confused face.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto let go of Sakura's waist and whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded her head and got off Naruto's lap and stood up. Once Sakura was of his lap Naruto stood up, turned to Konohamaru then reached out and ruffled his hair.

"So I got you to thank for keeping all the other men away from Sakura-chan while I was away." Naruto then reached up and took off his mask.

Konohamaru's as well as everyone else's eyes around the campfire went wide in shock and surprise to see, Naruto. Naruto then pulled out his fox like smile.

"Thanks Konohamaru for protecting Sakura-chan while I was gone."

Konohamaru's eyes started to water as tears slipped down his face he then lunged forward and hugged Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-chan your home."

Naruto smiled and hugged Konohamaru back. "I'm home Konohamaru."

Naruto then gently pushed Konohamaru away from him his hands on his shoulders. Konohamaru wiped the tears from his eyes then looked up at Naruto and gave him that big smile Naruto remembered. Naruto then ruffled Konohamaru's hair again.

"Looks like you and your team have done pretty good while I was away."

Konohamaru nodded his head. "Yea Ebisu-sensei trained us really heard."

Naruto just shook his head then sat back down next to the foxes placing his mask by his side, then when Konohamaru sat back down next to him Naruto turned to him.

"'bout time that closet pervert got you guy's whipped into shape." Everyone erupted in a fit of laughter. After everyone had quitted down Sakura returned to place in Naruto's lap with Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura snuggled into Naruto's embrace she had been right being held by him was great he made her feel safe and warm all at the same time.

While Sakura snuggled into him Naruto turned to the person he had been surprised to see. "So Temari what brings you here and what's up with the leaf headband?"

Temari smiled then cuddled up closer to Shikamaru. "Well seeing as you were gone for two years I suppose you didn't hear, but Shika-kun and I are engaged to be married in a few months."

Temari then held up her diamond engagement ring for Naruto to see. Naruto smiled. "Well congratulations to you I hope you both have a happy marriage. So, are the rest of you in relationships to?"

Everyone nodded their heads and started to explain some of the things that had happened while he was away, how Tsunade had told all the shinobi about his heritage, the old council trying to either banishing or kill him when he returned how Sai and ROOT had killed the old council for its old discretions. Then they started to tell Naruto who was and who wasn't in a relationship. Naruto was surprised to found out that Konohamaru was dating Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, Moegi and Udon were dating, Neji and Tenten were engaged, Lee had started dating a fellow ANBU named Elli who Naruto was surprised to hear was a taijutsu specialist as well, Kiba and Hinata were dating and very happy together, And so were Ino and Choji.

Soon the conversation turned around and everyone was asking Naruto what had happened on that day two years ago and where he had been for the past two years. Naruto at first was reluctant but Sakura had convinced Naruto to tell his friends everything. He told them about who the Kyuubi had taken over his body and wiped out all but one of the Akatsuki members. Madara's transformation into a demon and how he was forced to make a decision between running away or killing Madara and himself at the same time. Then how he had meet his father and was told about his mothers seal then how he removed the seal his father had placed on him that followed by the merger and seeing his mother and father along with Jiraiya and the Third Hokage meeting Jiro the fox king then how that was followed by his fight with Madara then summoning Mimiko and her taking him to the fox valley were Jiro and Mimiko adopted him followed by his training then leaving the fox valley and wondering around for a year working as a bounty hunter to hone his skills.

All of them except for Sakura were shocked by all the news that Naruto was telling them then more shocked to find out that there friend was the famous bounty hunter Fox. They had then begged Naruto to show what he looked like when he was in his transformed state. Naruto just shook his head saying he wasn't going to transform and have to change his clothes but used the transformation jutsu to show them then changed back in a puff of smoke. All the girls were blushing at how cute Naruto looked all except Sakura who was smiling and cuddled closer to Naruto staking her claim. Everyone smiled at the loving couple, then Naruto lifted his right hand and rubbed Sakura's arm in a light and sensual and was bending his head down to kiss her when he felt her stiffen.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Asked Naruto concerned.

Sakura got out of Naruto's lap. "I'm alright I just…have to…use the restroom…be back soon." And with that she had run off leaving them behind. Naruto then saw all the other girls get up and follow her leaving all the boys around the fire. Naruto looked around and saw all the solemn expirations on everyone's face.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan, was it something I did?"

Shikamaru was the one to speak up. "Sakura doesn't really like to talk about it nor does she like the rest of us talking about it but she doesn't like to be touched intimately. The reason behind it is because about fourteen months ago Sasuke had snuck into the village, found her at her apartment and tried to rape her. Luckily Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were stay with her as part of a girl's night and heard the commotion and interrupted him in the middle of what he was doing. While Ino, Tenten, and Temari were able to stop and hold him there, Hinata ran and got help. It took four ANBU teams but Sasuke was arrested and thrown in the highest maximum security prison we have, thankfully Neji who was part of one the ANBU teams was able to get close enough to Sasuke and destroy the chakra points around his eyes destroying them and leaving him blind."

As Shikamaru finished he looked over to Naruto and saw that he had his head down and was shaking. Naruto then bolted up and ran off in the same direction that Sakura and the girls disappeared in. Naruto ran almost as fast as he could and quickly caught up with the girls and Sakura. The girls had been trying to comfort the pink haired kunoichi since catching up with her.

"Sakura you know Naruto wouldn't hurt you come on calm down." Said Ino hugging her crying friend close to her the other girls were all comforting her when they saw Naruto run up to them.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw the worry, fear, and sadness in his eyes. Seeing him Sakura ran into Naruto's arms trying to find comfort. Sakura cried into Naruto's chest as Naruto wrapped his arms around her holding her close and whispered comforting words in her ear; he then looked at the other girls.

"I'll take it from here you girls go back to the camp will be there shortly."

The girls nodded and headed back to the campfire were the other boys were sitting. Ino paused as she passed Naruto and Sakura then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Please take care of her Naruto."

The look in Naruto's eyes changed to a determined look. "You don't have to worry about that I'll take care of everything."

Ino nodded and head back to the others. Sakura was still crying into Naruto's chest when she felt herself being picked up looking up she saw Naruto carrying her then felt him jump and land on a nearby rooftop he then gently put her down but did not release her instead he held her tighter to him. He then looked down at her his eyes filled with love and worry for her. Sakura laid her head gently on his shoulder finally able to control her sobs but tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Shikamaru told you?"

Naruto's hold on her tightened his once sapphire blue eyes were now streaked with red, anger and hatred for the Uchiha evident in his eyes. "Yes he told me, and you should know had I got word of that sooner I would have come home a lot sooner than I did. Why didn't you send Tokiko to come and get me?"

"I wanted to but Tsunade-sama said that your training was more important right now and after I had calmed down enough I agreed, the others did their best to comfort me but the one I wanted here the most with me was you Naruto-kun."

Sakura looked up at Naruto tears still falling from her eyes. Naruto hated seeing her like this; he hated seeing her hurt and saddened. Right now she looked so vulnerable and sad but still he found her looking absolutely adorable to him. He then lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers focusing all his love, all his passion for her into the kiss. Sakura returned the kiss with the same feelings then wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck deepening the kiss. Sakura felt Naruto's tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She happily obliged. Sakura opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue swept in determined to make all the pain Sasuke put there go away. Sakura felt the cold sensation that had gripped her earlier quickly fade away replaced by the warmth that only Naruto could put in her. Naruto slowly ended the kiss then kissed Sakura on the forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head looking at the Hokage tower in the darkness of the night.

'_Sasuke just wait till I get my hands on you, you'll regret the day you came back here I'll see to that, mark my words.' _Naruto growled in his mind.

(Maximum security Prison)

In a dark prison cell miles away, Sasuke Uchiha was laying on a straw mattress sleeping when a cold sensation went down his back. Opening his eyes that were now milky white Sasuke stared into the darkness of his own soul.

"What was that feeling?"

(Back with Naruto and Sakura)

Naruto gently eased Sakura away from him and looked at her. Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw pain, anger, and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I wasn't here to protect you when you need me the most I…"

Whatever else his was about to saw was lost as Sakura placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Stop you have nothing to be sorry for. You're here with me now and that's all that matters to me."

This time it was Naruto's turn to have tears fall down his cheek. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura holding her close.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

Naruto then bent down and gave her a soft loving kiss on the lips which he trailed along her cheek to her ear his warm breath causing Sakura to moan softly. Naruto smiled at the reaction he had on her then whispered in her ear.

"And when you feel comfortable with me being intimate with you I plan on giving you the pleasure you truly deserve I swear it."

Sakura moaned again as provocative images of her and Naruto laying on her king size bed, their naked bodies intertwined and covered in sweat danced in her head. But now that she was in his arms the images didn't scare her like they used to, now they excited her to the point that she was getting wet between her legs. Naruto's keen nose smelled Sakura's musky arousal making him smile lifting his head back to where he could look at her. Sakura's eyes were at half-mast giving her a sleepy look Naruto smiled then picked her up bridle-style and jumped down off the building to the ground, the impact of hitting the ground jarred Sakura from her fantasies seeing that she was being carried by Naruto bridle-style and being back on the ground Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gave him a seductive grin.

"Why Naruto-kun just what do you plan on doing to me now that I'm in your power." Purred Sakura making Naruto's own arousal kick up notch. But Naruto was able to rein in his hormones and got himself back under control. Naruto then placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead and started walking.

"What I have plan is this I'm taking you back to camp and dropping you off then I plan on paying a quick visit to the Hokage come back complete our shift and if our enemies attack I plan on wiping them out quickly then after the battle if were both up for it I'm going to take you to my apartment give you a bath and make love to you until what happened with Sasuke is nothing more than a forgotten memory." Growled Naruto causing Sakura to smile and blush she then asked.

"What happens if they don't show up today?"

Naruto chuckled then gave her a predatory smile. "If the enemy doesn't show up today than when our shift is done I plan on taking you to my apartment give you a bath and still make love to you until what happened with Sasuke is nothing more than a forgotten memory."

Sakura's blush deepened to the point that she looked like cherry. As Naruto carried her she saw that most of the off duty shinobi were now asleep but some were still awake preparing their weapons and talking. Not wanting to be heard she leaned up and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"That sounds like a great idea Naruto-kun the only thing you need to change is that it's not your apartment anymore… it's ours."

Naruto looked at Sakura confused. "What do you mean… ours?"

Sakura just smiled and pecked him on the lips. "When you left I moved into your apartment and fixed it up I wanted you to come home to a nice warm home instead of a cold lonely apartment."

Naruto smiled down at Sakura then followed suit and pecked her on the lips like she had done. "Thank you Sakura-chan it'll feel nice to get home and relax."

Sakura smiled up at him and hugged him tight. As they neared the camp Naruto noticed that all of them except Neji and Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Naruto placed Sakura down on the ground next to Tokiko and Kazuki who were still awake.

"Tokiko, Kazuki I want you to stand guard and protect Sakura-chan don't let any harm come to her ok."

Both foxes nodded and took position on each side of Sakura and laid their heads down in her lap. Seeing that everything was alright Naruto kissed Sakura one more time then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade was staring out her office windows with the rest of the council who had returned from the front gates and Shizune, then all of sudden all five of them heard the unmistakable sound of wood splintering. Turning around they saw two pieces of jagged metal sticking out of the door. Tsunade looked at the others and saw they were all in a battle stance ready to fight, but Tsunade held out an arm.

"It's alright it's not an enemy." Tsunade recognized the two pieces of metal as the hidden blades in Naruto's gauntlets.

'_Looks like Naruto heard about Sasuke.'_

Tsunade and the others watched as the two blades made quick work of the door splitting the door into three pieces. As the two sections of the door that were not held to the wall with hinges fell to the ground they reviled a very pissed off Naruto. At least that was Tsunade's guess if the fangs, claws, and red streaked eyes with slit pupils were anything to go by. As Naruto stormed into the Hokage's office he retracted his blades back into his gauntlet. He then walked up to Tsunade's desk were she and the council were standing there faces the picture of calm only served to fuel Naruto's anger at them for not informing him of what happened earlier. When Naruto was standing in front of her desk flexing his claws as if deciding to rip them apart then, ask questions or ask questions, then rip them apart. Not wanting to wait to find out what his decision was Tsunade sighed closing her eyes preparing herself for the confutation with the young ANBU in front of her.

"I take it you heard about Sasuke and what he tried to do to Sakura?"

That was all it took for Naruto to explode in anger and slam his fist on Tsunade's desk almost breaking it. "You're damn right I found out, why the hell didn't you let Sakura send Tokiko to get me huh, did you think my training was more important than protecting Sakura huh!?"

Tsunade sighed again and looked at Naruto pain and hurt where evident in her eyes. Naruto saw the pain in Tsunade's eyes and calmed down some allowing himself, to return to normal.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama; I didn't mean to snap at you all like that it's just that…"

Tsunade waved his apology away. "No, Naruto, I know Sakura is very important to you so if anyone here should be sorry it's me I thought you're training was more important than being here to comfort Sakura in a very bad time that she was suffering through. So for that I'm sorry, but know this had Sasuke escaped us I would have had you summoned immediately."

Naruto bent his head down and bowed a little. "Thank you for that sentiment Hokage-sama."

Naruto turned on his heels and started to walk to the ruined door. Just as Naruto was about walk out the door he stopped in the door way with his hand on the door frame then turned his head slightly back towards Tsunade and the others his eyes hidden in shadow.

"When this battle is over I plan on paying a visit to Sasuke so just keep that in mind."

Naruto then turned his back around and was about to take his leave when he heard Tsunade address him. "What do you plan on doing when you pay your visit to Sasuke?"

Naruto turned around his head bent, he then slowly lifted his head up his eyes closed then he smiled flashing his fangs then he slowly opened his eye reviling his sapphire blue eyes now streaked with red and slit pupils then he lifted his right arm and fisted his hand and focused chakra into the gauntlet causing the hidden blades to shoot out.

"The same thing I did two years ago only this time I'm going to wipe out the Uchiha bloodline from existence."

Naruto then turned around and left. Tsunade and the others stared at the door which Naruto left through. Tsunade's face was calm and showed no surprise at Naruto's claim to kill Sasuke.

"Should we stop him Tsunade?" asked Kurenai

Tsunade shook her head. "No I doubt anybody has the power to stop him, not only does that young man have the power of his new bloodline but he also knows the sage arts there's not a soul around that could stop him and even if there were Sasuke is already secluded to be executed for his crimes anyway."

"So we'll let Naruto carry out Sasuke's execution?" asked Kakashi.

Tsunade only nodded her head

(Main Gate)

As Naruto approached the camp he saw that everyone was asleep, looking down he saw Sakura lying on her side fast asleep with Tokiko on her right side and Kazuki on her left side smiling at the site Naruto looked up in the sky and saw that there was a full moon out tonight. And felt a familiar ach in his blood.

'_No wonder I've been transforming so much tonight if the enemy attacks tonight there going to be sorry. Wonder what time it is?'_

Again looking at the moon and felling the ach in his blood again Naruto judged the time by how low the moon was hanging. Having spent all his time wondering around the country for a year and his training at the fox valley Naruto had gotten good at judging what time it was by the sun and the moon.

'_Eight o'clock guess I can take a quick nap before shift change.'_

Lying down Naruto nudged Kazuki aside causing the fox to wake up. Kazuki saw what Naruto was planning and moved aside so that Naruto could stretch out along side Sakura once Naruto was settled Kazuki laid down against Naruto's side. As Naruto settled down beside Sakura he reached over and pulled her trying to put her onto his chest, Sakura went willingly tough she was asleep Sakura felt a pulling at her side opening her eyes a little Sakura turned her head a little and saw it was Naruto on his back pulling on her, she smiled and rolled over until she was on top of Naruto using his body as a mattress and his shoulder like a pillow. Once Sakura was comfortable she sighed and started to fall asleep. As sleep was about to fully claim Sakura she felt arms wrap around her in both a protective and possessive way that made her warm inside.

'_Mmm this is the best bed I've ever slept on and the best thing is that when Naruto holds me in his arms what Sasuke did to me long ago no longer has the effect it once had.'_ Thought Sakura as she finally fell back to sleep.

As Sakura settled down Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiled happy that he was finally able to fall asleep holding the woman that he loved most in the world. Naruto had barely shut his eyes when he was awoken by an explosion. Setting up right Naruto and Sakura looked towards were the sound came from and saw fire and smoke at the main gate then they heard one of the guard's shout.

"The enemy there here everyone begin the counter attack!"

**(A/N)**

**I know said the battle was to be in this chapter but a lot of people wanted to know when the other's found out about Naruto so that was what this chapter was about I promise that next chapter the battle begins and finishes there will be a couple of the characters dying and coming back to life but you'll have to read to find out who. Also I would like to add my thoughts as to what will probably happen in the Naruto series what I think will happen is that when Pain attacks Konoha, Naruto will return stronger because of the sage technique fend off Pain with help of the others find out about his past and who his parents are then probably tell Sakura that he can't keep his promise to her and swear vengeance against all of the Uchiha blood line. But like I said that's my opinion. And if you're wondering why I did what I did to Sasuke that's because of one little reason and that is because….I HATE THAT LITTLE BASTERD and Madara it's because of their family that Naruto never knew his parents and was treated the way he was when his was growing up so in all honesty I just plan hate the Uchiha blood line except for Itachi he was good guy and actually felt sorry for Naruto. So until next time see ya. **


	7. The Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

**Sorry, Sorry it's taken me a while to update I'm so sorry. But here it is people Full Moon chapter 7. Warning in this chapter there will be a lot of blood and gut's spilled so just a heads up and just so all of you know I have I very special and very gruesome death planed for Sasuke so be prepared. Now before forget I would like to take this time and inform everyone that I have two more stories that I am planning to write after Full Moon one will be a Naruto/Sakura/FemmKyuubi one shot (I'll write this one first) and the other one is…a secret both will be rated M. I also have other ideas but I think somebody else could probably do a better job of them one idea I have is a Naruto/Trigun crossover the other is a Naruto/Black Blood Brothers crossover so if anybody would like to take those ideas and run with them go right ahead all I ask is that you put your all into the stories and don't discontinue them. I would also like to take this time to once again thank all of you for your reviews and for putting me as your favorite author and also adding my stories to your favorites list I thank you and now without further ado and no interruptions what so ever I am pleased to present to you chapter 7 The Full Moon. NARU/SAKU FOEVER, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**(Outside of Konoha)**

Thousands of sound and rock shinobi looked over the village of Konoha just waiting to attack. Looking up they saw the man who had planned and was leading the attack standing on top of the king of the snakes Manda. Kabuto looked on at Konoha through yellow eyes with slit pupils resembling that of a snake. His pale skin and purple markings around his eyes were like that of his old master. Not surprising seeing as that he had taken in what parts of Orochimaru he could after Sasuke had betrayed them and slaughtered him. Kabuto had a smirk on his face as he remembered how the body parts of Orochimaru had tried to take him over but they had failed now he was in control and he planned on letting the world know who the most powerful shinobi was, by destroying the village Orochimaru couldn't. Kabuto then heard someone behind him. Turning his head slightly to see who it was he saw it was the scout that he had sent to check on the village he turned his head back around to the village.

"What is the situation of the village?"

The scout lowered himself to one knee and bowed to Kabuto out of fear and respect for the new snake user. "The village is on high alert Lord Kabuto it would seem that they know we  
are coming."

Kabuto's smirk turned into oily smile. "Perfect, is he there as well?"

"It would seem so my lord his name was whispered several times by the guard's."

Kabuto's smile remained. "Perfect, begin the attack."

"At once my lord," The scout said and disappeared to rally the army.

_'Naruto, I can't wait to see you again.'_ Thought Kabuto who then began to chuckle when he heard the snake kings voice addressing him.

"Remember our deal Kabuto."

"Yes I remember Manda and you shall be well rewarded by devouring the villagers and any shinobi who somehow live through the battle."

Manda began to chuckle his forked tongue licking his scaly lips savoring the meal to come.

**(With Naruto and Sakura)**

As Sakura settled down Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiled happy that he was finally able to fall asleep holding the woman that he loved most in the world. Naruto had barely shut his eyes when he was awoken by an explosion. Setting up right Naruto and Sakura looked towards were the sound came from and saw fire and smoke at the main gate then they heard one of the guard's shout.

"The enemy there here everyone begin the counter attack!"

Naruto and the others were on their feet at once joining the others already rushing to the outer walls. Jumping up Naruto was able to reach the top while the others only made it half way then had to apply chakra to their feet and run up the rest of the wall. As the others joined Naruto at the top Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he had a smile on his face and his eyes were now streaked with red and his pupils slits, as she reached her hand up to grab his shoulder she suddenly felt a tug on the hem of her vest dropping her hand she then turned and saw that Kazuki was pulling on her vest.

When Kazuki saw that he had Sakura's attention he let go of her vest. "Don't."

Sakura gave the black fox a confused look. "What?"

"There's something wrong with him and I'm worried."

Kazuki sighed then looked back up at Sakura. "There is something wrong with him but there is nothing you can do right now."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What's wrong with him, how can I help him?"

Again Kazuki sighed then looked up at the full moon. "Like all bloodline traits there is all ways a weakness and Naruto-kou's bloodline is no different and his weakness is up there."

Sakura and the others all looked up at the full moon then back to Kazuki.

"How is the moon a weakness to Naruto's bloodline trait?" Neji questioned.

Kazuki looked at Naruto and saw that his attrition was else were and so continued. "It's not the moon per say that is his weakness it's the full moon. When the full moon is out Naruto-kou's blood begins to ache I guess you can call it. It shoots high levels of adrenaline and hormones throughout his body making him more emotional than normal and causing him to lose his temper  
faster that's why he's been transforming so much tonight normally he won't transform unless he wishes it but during the full moon his transformations came and go at will he can't fully control himself…" Kazuki then turned his attention to the battle happing below them. "…and should the enemy do something to fully enrage Naruto-kun they will be facing the same violent force that happened here in Konoha seventeen years ago."

The group started to think what Kazuki meant by seventeen years ago when Sakura felt an arm encircle her waist and tug her towards it looking up she saw Naruto his sapphire blue eyes streaked with even more red the tips of his fangs barley poking out of his top lip. Suddenly he leaned forward and captured Sakura's lips licking her lips asking for entry. Sakura's eyes had gone wide in shock when Naruto suddenly started to kiss her but all too soon she succumbed to Naruto's assault on her lips and opened for him. No sooner had Sakura parted her lips when she suddenly felt her mouth full of Naruto's tongue. Naruto wrapped his tongue around Sakura's and dragged it into his mouth and then started to suck on it causing Sakura to moan. The others had been forced to stop there thinking process when they saw Naruto grab Sakura and start kissing her. It was Kiba who made the mistake of interrupting them.

Kiba cleared his throat. "O.k. guys enough sucking face we have more impor…"

Whatever Kiba was about to say was lost when Naruto opened one eye suddenly a massive wave of killing intent was felt among the group causing Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari to drop to one knee their eyes wide in fear. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata tough were affected more badly as they were on both knees shivering their eyes also wide in fear. Kazuki and Tokiko both had their tails between their legs and were now laying on the ground. Naruto ended the wave of killing intent he had sent out to his friends for interrupting his time with his mate then closed his eye and slowly ended the kiss with him nibbling her lips and then he pulled away all together and looked at Sakura. Her face was covered in a deep blush and  
when she opened her eyes her eyelids only went up halfway giving her a sexy sleepy look that had Naruto hardening and wanting nothing more than to take her to bed and staying there until tomorrow afternoon making love to her. But the sound of battle quickly made its way into Naruto ears and interrupted any hope of a night of never ending pleasure for the both of them. Naruto then leaned down and blow on Sakura's ear causing her to close her eyes and moan.

_'God there has to be something said about those high hormone levels in his body. If it wasn't for this stupid invasion I bet we both wouldn't get any sleep until late tomorrow afternoon god I want him.'_

_  
_As if reading Sakura's mind Naruto chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid we must end things for right now, don't worry though after this whole invasion bullshit is dealt with we'll have our time in bed I promise. And like I said before soon what Sasuke did to you will be nothing more than a forgotten memory." Naruto then pulled away and looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face as she looked up at Naruto love and lust evident in her eyes.

"I can't wait."

Naruto smiled then kissed her on the forehead then pulled away. "Stay safe and be careful I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sakura leaned up and gave Naruto a peck on the lips then quickly pulled back before it could become deeper and looked him in the eyes. "Same goes for you be careful and stay safe I don't think could go on if you died."

Naruto nodded then put on his mask and leapt down to join the battle leaving Sakura and the others. _'Please be safe Naruto there are still so many more thing I want to do for you and you for me.'_

Sakura then rested her hands on her stomach and started to rub it imagining what the future might hold for them marriage, children, growing old together. Sakura sighed as the wonderful images of being Naruto's wife passed before her eyes she then turned to the others and saw that they were all picking themselves up off the ground.

"What happened to you guys?" It was Kazuki who answered while glaring at Kiba. "Kiba here was stupid enough to interrupt Naruto-kou while he was kissing you."

Kiba just glared back at the fox. "How was I to know he would get so pissed off about it!?"

Kazuki just continued to glare at Kiba. "I told you right now he is quicker to anger, just the littlest thing can set him off you dumb mutt."

Kiba pulled back in shock. "I'm a dumb mutt look who's talking fish breath."

Kazuki crouched getting in an attack position while Kiba and Akamaru did the same until Sakura broke it up. "Knock it off right now we don't have time for this we have to get moving and help Naruto and the others out there fighting now knock off this piss and moan crap or I swear I'll personally send both of you to Suna the hard way get me." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

The three males backed off causing Sakura to smile then turned to the battle below she could hear screams and shouts to fall back and knew that Naruto was the one responsible suddenly a sound ninja appeared his sword ready to cut off Sakura's head. But Sakura just smirked and dodged the swing and followed it up with a devastating blow from her chakra enhanced fist to the sound ninjas head causing the skull and jaw bones to shatter before the ninja's whole head was ripped right off his shoulders sending it flying like a baseball hit out of the park exposing the vertebrae, jugular vein anther tissue before a fountain of blood erupted from the body before it fell to the ground outside the city. Sakura than looked back to the others they all looked at Sakura then nodded and jumped down to join in the battle leaving only Sakura, Kazuki, and Tokiko by themselves. Watching the others go and join the battle Sakura looked down at Kazuki.

"Kazuki you said that if the enemy was to enrage Naruto they would have to face the same violent force that Konoha faced seventeen years ago well seventeen years ago was when the Kyuubi attacked so what does that have to do with Naruto?"

Kazuki looked down at the battle field as more screams and shouts for help sounded and knew that the prince was responsible for the enemy to be making such sounds. "While the Kyuubi's demonic aura may have been purified by Naruto-kou's mother's seal its body is now a part of Naruto-kou and when Naruto-kou is full of rage he transforms but he attacks more out of anger than anything he doesn't use his head in battle he become for lack of a better word a crazed animal."

Kazuki turned his attention back to Sakura. "Is there any way to stop him once this happens?"

Kazuki nodded his head. "There are only three ways that we know of."

"Which are?"

"One is when the enemy is dead."

"And the other is?"

Kazuki looked Sakura in the eye. "If someone is able to jump on him, calm him down to the point that his human half of his mind is able to regain control, and subdue the animal side."

"Do you think that if this happens you can subdue him, remember while in that state he won't be able to tell the difference between friend and foe only the enemy before him do you think you can do it?"

Sakura turned to the battle below her eyes serious and at the same time little bit sad. "I hope so Kazuki, I sure hope so. What's the third option?" Sakura asked turning back to Kazuki.

Kazuki's eyes never wavered from Sakura's eyes. "The third option is if he had a mate to keep him evened out."

Sakura looked confused. "How would a mate even out Naruto if he lost control?"

At this Kazuki turned his head and started to laugh he then looked back at Sakura who still had a confused look on her face. "The same way any wife would keep her husband in line."

Sakura still looked confused. "And what does that mean?"

Kazuki gave her an amused smile. "Naruto-kou told us all about his home here in Konoha and about those he cared about especially how whenever he did something stupid or got out of line you or someone called baa-chan would smack him around. That is how a wife keeps her husband."

Sakura's eye had become tiny until she burst out laughing remembering all the times she had to pummel Naruto for doing something stupid in the past even Tsunade-sama had did it a number of times. "So that's the third option I just the same thing I always did to keep him in line?"

Kazuki nodded his head. "Yap that's how the queen keeps the king in line and who my mother used to keep my father in line. Yell at him then a quick bop on the head and then he's all yours."

Sakura smiled then bent down and scratched Kazuki behind the ear which caused Kazuki's right back leg to start bouncing up and down and elect a fox like purr from him.

"Thank you Kazuki while something's may change with me and Naruto I now know something's never will."

Sakura stopped scratching Kazuki behind the ear then gave Tokiko a quick scratch before turning to the battle below she was about to jump down and join the battle when the earth started to shake then she saw what looked like an explosion erupt from the ground followed by the head of a giant purple snake. Sakura watched on as a huge puff of smoke appeared and a giant black fox appeared as well.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Manda king of the snakes and Jiro King of the foxes in other words Naruto-kou's father."

Sakura looked at the two foxes next to her then at the two giant summon creatures ready to strike at each other, that was when Sakura spotted Naruto on Jiro's head. Sakura jumped off the wall and made her way to Naruto to help him fight and hopefully keep him under control. Kazuki and Tokiko were now left alone on the wall looking out across the battle field at their leader and there mortal enemy about to do battle.

"Kazuki if Naruto-kou does make that transformation do you think she will be able to stop him?"

"Probably I've only seen Naruto-kou lose control like that once. It was when he was training and the full moon was out that night five snakes had snuck into the valley a killed a fox in front of Naruto-kou and then turned their attention to Naruto-kou but Naruto-kou was already transforming he killed three of them in the blink of an eye the other two though got the jump on him and was about to deliver a fatal dose of venom when king Jiro intervened but Naruto-kou still wanted to fight as about to attack when queen Mimiko wrapped her tail around him and started to talk calmly to him I don't know if it was from her voice or her scent but Naruto-kou calmed down and returned to normal I was still a young fox living with my parents but I'll never forget the look  
in his eyes it was like looking into the eyes of a demon and ever since during the full moon we've done all we could to make sure that that never happens again but tonight I don't know. But what I do know is that if it happens we're going to have to clear the area of our allies so they don't get killed."

Kazuki then looked at Tokiko. Tokiko turned her head towards Kazuki and nodded. "I understand."

Kazuki nodded back. "Good now let's go find Sakura and keep her safe like Naruto-kou ordered."

Tokiko nodded again and then both foxes jumped down and joined in the battle tearing out chucks of flesh and ripping out the throats of enemy ninja's they found on their search for Sakura.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto sailed through the air as he jumped from the wall protecting Konoha. The ground quickly rose to meet him as soon as his feet hit the ground Naruto was off sword drawn ready to cut down any enemy ninja. The first enemy ninja was a sound shinobi who quickly tried to use a kunai to stab Naruto. But Naruto was the quicker and before the sound ninja could fully launch his  
attack Naruto swung his sword upward. The sound ninja stopped in his tracks blinking then he opened his mouth but no sound came out of it he then fell backwards his body splitting in two as he hit the ground blood and gore soaking the ground around him .Naruto then turned his attention upward as the sound of ruffling clothes reached his ears. Looking up he saw another sound ninja came flying at him from above his hands performing hand signs, Naruto jumped up and cut the sound ninja in half a painful scream was the last sound the ninja made before falling dead to the ground. As Naruto landed two powerful arms wrapped around him and lifted him up and started to sake him turning his head slightly he saw a rock shinobi who had to be at least seven feet tall by his guess. The giants violent shaking caused Naruto to drop his sword. When Naruto had dropped his sword the giant shinobi then started to apply pressure and started to give what Naruto felt was a bone crushing hug. Naruto struggled to free himself but the giants grip was solid so Naruto did the only thing he could think of bending his head forward he snapped his head back with all his might. The back of his head caught the giant in the nose and the lower jaw shattering the bone in both areas. The giant released his grip on Naruto and cupped his face as pain radiated from the areas broken by Naruto's head. As soon as Naruto hit the ground he turned around to face the giant not bothering to pick up his sword Naruto charged at the giant rock shinobi he then pulled his right arm back and focused chakra into his gauntlet causing the hidden blades to spring out he then threw his arm in an uppercut motion. The blades cut two giant gashes in the giant's front. The giant shinobi hollered in pain and then was silenced as Naruto used his gauntlet to behead the giant. Turning around he saw other enemy ninjas standing there their eyes wide in shock and fear then the moon light hit Naruto's eyes giving them a red glow. Naruto smiled showing his fangs behind his mask, he then bent down and picked up his sword and sheathed it he then clenched his left fest and focused chakra into his gauntlet causing the blades to spring out. The enemy shinobi backed away from the fox masked ANBU through his eye holes a red glow emanated giving the ANBU the look of a demon fox ready to pounce on his pray. Naruto lifted a clawed finger at the shinobi in front of him.

"You'll regret ever coming here and attacking my home."

The enemy ninja's backed away even more when a rock shinobi mustered up the courage to address the red eyed ANBU in front of them. "Who are you?"

Naruto's smile behind his mask became bigger. He reached up and removed his mask closing his eyes in the process; Naruto dropped his mask on the ground. "Me oh I'm the son of Iwa's greatest nightmare, I'm the son of Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, my name is Naruto Namikaze but you can call me The Kyuubi of Konoha." Naruto smiled flashing his fangs then opened his eyes reviling red eyes streaked with blue. The Iwa ninja's were now ghost white with fear as Naruto stepped forward.

"Kon…konoha's…Yell…yellow…Fla…flash impossible no you can't be that monsters son."

Naruto grinned one of his fangs now hanging over his lower lip. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am and just to prove it to you I have these," Naruto reached into his back pouch and retrieved eight three pronged kunai knifes which the Iwa ninja's recognized immediately.

"Run fall back get to lord Kabuto!"

As the enemy ninja's started to run away Naruto smirked and threw the kunai's as fast and hard as he could then followed though with the appropriate hand signs.

"**Hirashin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted.

Screams and calls for help sounded throughout the forest the last thing the enemy ninjas saw was a yellow flash. After the last shinobi fell Naruto looked back at the carnage he had left behind blood, organs, and internals, soaked the once green earth turn it red. His blades and claws were covered with blood. As Naruto looked on he felt the ground underneath him start to shake then the strong smell of snakes reached his nose. He jumped up just as the ground beneath him exploded in a cloud of dirt and rock followed by Manda's open mouth ready to swallow him whole.

_'Fuck that I'm not going too wined up snake food twice in my life.'_ Naruto was able land on Manda's lower lip and jump away as Manda's jaws snapped closed. As Naruto sailed through the air the words of his father floated though his mind.

_'If at any time during your journey you come across a snake user and they summon Manda you don't get cute you understand you summon me or your mother, understand.'_

Naruto sliced open his right thumb with one of his claws then smeared blood on his left hand and preformed the appropriate hand signs and stuck his hand in the air underneath him.

"**Summoning Jutsu,"** There was a large cloud of smoke and a thud of something heavy hitting the ground. As Naruto fell into the cloud of smoke his feet touched soft fur. As Manda watched the man that reeked of Foxes fall into the cloud of smoke he heard a growl and then two piercing blue eyes shown though the smoke. Flicking his tongue out Manda caught the scent of an old enemy. He then felt Kabuto land on his head both snakes smiling. As the smoke cleared Kabuto and Manda watched as Jiro and Naruto's figures came into focus.

"Jiro," Manda hissed.

"Manda, today's the day that you pay for all your crimes against the summon creatures." Jiro growled.

"Oh come now all I did was killing a few of your foxes and yours and Mimiko's pups." Manda hissed while smiling.

On top of the summon creatures Naruto glared at Kabuto, while Kabuto smiled at Naruto.

"I have to thank Naruto if hadn't been for you the parts of Orochimaru would have probably taken over me but you inspired me to take control and now look at how strong I am because of it so thank you."

Naruto growled baring his fangs at Kabuto. "Fuck you Kabuto today I will see you dead, make no mistake I am not the same as I was when we last met I will kill you and then I'll turn all my attention to that son of bitch Sasuke."

"So, Sasuke-kun is here huh well it seems we have something in common after all Naruto."

"I have nothing in common with a snake like you!"

Kabuto just chuckled and Naruto felt a shiver crawl up his spine at how much it sounded like Orochimaru. Naruto reached up and unsheathed sword.

"Today will be the day you die." Naruto growled, sword at the ready to strike down the snake man in front of him.

**Well I finally I finished the chapter hopefully the next one won't take near as long I also would like to thank my BETA spazzgirl for her help with looking over this chapter so until next time guys. Please Review the more you guys tell what you think about my stories the better they get.**


	8. AN very important

Hey to you all my loyal readers

I am sorry that this is not an update chapter of Full Moon or The New Namikaze Clan these stories a currently on hold until I get my righting spirit back but to show you that these stories have not left my mind I thought I would give everyone a little bit of preview of the rewrite for The New Namikaze Clan which will have a new title called The Coming of the Shadows.

**Heaven**

**As the Shinigami watched though a mirror to the mortal plane, He could not help but let a snarl out though his clenched teeth his red eyes watched as ignorant villagers and shinobi beat not only a helpless Naruto Namikaze but one of the few friends he was able to make a girl about his age with pink hair named Sakura Haruno. Another much older girl had tried to help them but was now being restrained by the mob of fools, her brown hair and red fang marked face identified her as Hana Inuzuka. Who had been on her way home from training with her Genin team and saw the two younger children being beaten by the mob she had been able to get close to them and made a valet attempt to protect them until help arrived but the mob also had Chunin and some Jonin among them. When one of the foolish mobsters approached the three children, now being held down by others, with a katana drawn the Shinigami had had enough waving his hand to dispel the image he then began to focus on the souls that he wanted once all had been located both in paradise and in hell he summoned the souls forth. **

"**I have summoned you all here to help in an urgent matter."**

**One of the new souls asked the question on all their minds as to why they were here.**

"**And what matter would that be?" the soul asked in a baritone voice dark goggles staring at the death god.**

"**And what do you expect all of us to do about it?" asked another soul in a wet voice from behind his spiked and rune marked mask.**

**The Shinigami chuckled at the two who had spoken up then showed the twelve souls the situation at hand in Konaha. Needless to say all twelve were pissed but two more so than the others.**

"**These children along with three other children will be your students the boy holds a great and at the same time dark secret with in him. They will not be the only ones brought here six others will be brought here to help watch over the children they will return just in time for the Chunin exams where not only the Namikaze clan will rise back up but also the clan I most respected the Uzumaki clan. With all your help of course, so will you help?"**

**The twelve souls did not have to think twice and as one all nodded their heads. The Shinigami's mouth broke into a wide and dark smile knowing that once the children were trained the world will ever be the same again.**

There it is done I know there are grammar errors but this a rough draft of what I have planned. This fic will be a Naruto/Harem the harem is down blow as well as the six who will help raise the children but as for all of the teachers that is a secret but I will give you hints below the guardians.

**Harem**

Naruto/

Sakura/

Karin/

Hana/

Tayuya/

Karui.

**Guardians**

Kakashi

Anko

Itachi

Konan

Yahiko

Nagato

**Teacher Hints**

**One: **Blond hair, loves redheads

**Two: **Redhead, hot temper

You can't guess these two your a fool

**Three: **Ice, blue armor

**Four:** Master of the Kunai

**Five: **Master of thunder

**Six: **Silent as a snake

**Seven: **Loves nature

**Eight: **Fan dancer

**Nine: **Best with a knife

**Ten: **Great and proud warrior

**Eleven: **Light hair huge sword

**Twelve: **"We will be the pied piper of Hamelin" Hong Kong

First one to guess all twelve gets the chapters before I update.


End file.
